Brothers Complex
by Yoshy MB
Summary: Se han preguntado ¿como sería la historia si los Sakamaki tuvieran hermanas? ¿Que hubiera sucedido si Yui tuviera un Hermano? Creo que sería dificil imaginarlo pero... sería un ¿caos?quizas . Mal summary lo se, pero quisiera críticas en cuanto a la historia ;)
1. Chapter 1: Primera impresión y

CAPITULO 1 -. **Primera impresión y ... ¿Un Invitado?**

POV. YUI

Me dirigía a la casa de unos familiares lejanos; Los Sakamaki, Ya que a mi padre de llamaron y tuvo que irse lejos por un tiempo; "_Realmente quisiera que fueras conmigo Yui, pero es peligroso. Me duele dejarte aquí, pero no estarás sola, vivirás por un tiempo con unos familiares aquí en Japón_". Me fijo en la dirección dos veces _"¿Nos hemos equivocado?" _ No lo creo; hemos preguntado en varias casas vecinas y nos dicen que aquí, aunque parece una casa abandonada. Realmente" _¿qué me esperará al cruzar las puestas de esta mansión?"._

-Cuídese Srta. Komori – Me despidió el chofer.

-Gracias! – Me acerqué para tomar mi equipaje –Muy bien, aquí voy—Tomé aire y me acerqué a la entrada

Observe el paisaje antes de la entrada. Enfrente de la reja de entrada, se encuentra una fuente con la figura de una gárgola en la punta; la mansión misma puede ser una escuela. El jardín es amplio y hermoso. Conforme avanzaba sentí una gotas de agua "_DIABLOS_" me dirigí a la puerta lo más rápido posible.

-Disculpe!—Toque la puerta, nadie contesto –Disculpen!—Volví a tocar; con un poco más de ansiedad, la puerta se abrió. –Se encuentra alguien?—Empuje la puerta esperando respuesta.

Como no la recibí y me estaba empapando decidí entrar "_Quizás no sabrán que llegaría hoy_". Lo siguiente que vi fue aún mejor que el patio de hace un rato, si esta casa por fuera se veía grande por dentro lucia aún más a la entrada de esta se encontraban unas escaleras un enorme candelabro el fondo de la paredes era rojo obscuro. Se escuchó un trueno, gire mi cabeza a la derecha donde vi un pasillo que al fondo tenía un sillón, me acerque y logre visualizar a un chico de tez blanca y cabello rojizo que utilizaba una pantalón negro con una blusa blanca y una chaqueta negra. Cuando estuve frente a él me di cuenta de que estaba durmiendo, toque una de sus manos

-Disculpa—Cuando sentí el tacto de sus manos… -Están frías!- preocupada acerque mi oído a su pecho –No tienes pulso—saque mi celular – No te preocupes llamare a un hospital – Intente marcar el número pero…

-Haces demasiado ruido—Escuche una voz que al parecer provenía del pelirrojo; alzé la mirada y choque con uno ojos verde claro, acto seguido me arrebato el celular y se sentó en ese mismo instante.

-¿Estas vi-vivo?—me levanto enseguida bastante sorprendida

-¿Por qué no lo estaría? ¿Qué crees que soy? – Me cuestiono con un tono calmado pero al mismo tiempo molesto

-Tu corazón… no latía—le conteste como si fuera lo más obvio

En ese momento solo sentí su mano tomándome de la cintura, mientras me atraía al mueble colocándose sobre mí

-¿Qué vas a... a hacerme?

-No es obvio voy a tomarte—Sonrió con malicia mientras acercaba su rostro, cerré los ojos; sentí como me lamio el cuello y su aliento en mi piel.

-AYATO-SAMA!—Era una voz entre seria y chillona, bueno al menos ya se el nombre de este chico. El mencionado volteó un tanto molesto

-Maldición, Ruko. Podrías no interrumpirme de esa forma. Tsk. —Le reclamo bastante irritado; pero sin quitárseme de encima. Gire mi rostro y pude ver a una chica de cabello verde oscuro y puntas lilas, usaba una falda de mezclilla azul de holanes corta, una blusa negra y chaqueta de un rojo obscuro con unas botas negras; sosteniendo su cabello en una coleta de lado y unos audífonos aparte de eso usaba una gargantilla color lila. Lo que me parecía gracioso era que a pesar de querer parecer seria no podía.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- hablo otra voz masculina un poco más grave que la de Ayato

-Reiji!—Mencionaron molestos ambos

-Ayato. Se supone que esta es una sala principal donde se pretende recibir visitas. Por favor; lleva tus actividades a tu habitación—Con esto el chico me dejo "libre" y me levante enseguida.

-Ayúdeme! Por favor—Me dirigí hacia el joven que perecía ser el mayor. Era un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos, usaba ropa formal y lentes

- Y tu… ¿Quién eres?—Se dirigió a mí de manera formal pero distante y con cierto fastidio

-Soy Yui Komori, me dijeron que viviría aquí un tiempo—Le conteste segura pero con cierto nerviosismo

-Ayato. Tú sabías algo de esto? – Cuestionó al pelirrojo que se encontraba jugando con... Ruko?

-Ehh! No; Chichinashi ¿Por qué no mencionaste algo de ello?—Me miro serio

-Porque tú me atacaste de la nada y… me dijiste Chichinashi?—"No puedo creerlo, este chico es realmente grosero"

-Por supuesto IDIOOTA, eres tan plana como uno—Un tanto avergonzada lleve mis manos a mi pecho, tratando de taparlos. Sentí unas manos sosteniéndome por los hombros.

-Pero no te preocupes; aun eres linda—Escuche la voz de Ruko, mientras me abrazaba por detrás. Forcejee un poco

- Ruko compórtate—Le ordeno Ayato, en tono serio y enfadado al mismo tiempo, pero con un toque de ¿dulzura?

-Está bien. Luego jugaremos nosotras solas—Susurro lo último en mi oreja antes de lamerla. Me removí incomoda y lleve mis manos a los oídos

-Es realmente extraño, no se me informo de esto. Arreglemos este asunto en la sala. —Me señalo que lo siguiera—Encárgate de su equipaje—Le ordenó a alguien. Gire mi rostro y pude distinguir a un señor mayor llevarse mi equipaje

*-*-*-.-.-.-.-*-*-*-*-*-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*-*-*

Ya estando en la sala. Ayato se sentó en un sillón individual y Ruko detrás de él.

-Vaya realmente hay una linda chica humana por aquí? – Era una voz cantarina pero masculina, voltee y vi a un chico de cabello marrón rojizo con un uniforme escolar y sombrero y detrás de él un chico de cabello lila con uniforme y abrazando a un oso de peluche

De pronto; sentí que me lamieron la mejilla temblé y me di la vuelta descubriendo que se trataba del chico de cabello marrón

-Permite lamerte también—Escuche una voz un tanto débil y enferma pero linda del chico del cabello lila; que sin esperar respuesta me lamio la oreja.

-¿No creen que es descortés, tratar de esa manera a una dama que acaban de conocer?—Los reprendió Reiji

-Pero, Reiji. Cualquiera quiere probar algo que huela bien. ¿No es así Kanato?—Miro al chico de cabello lila. El cual solo asintió

-YA BASTA! No pueden tocarla, SIN mi permiso. Yo soy su Majestad y su Majestad tendrá su primer todo—Les grito enojado Ayato.

-Que patético—se escucho una voz grave y un tanto ronca—Nada es más irritante que el hecho de que te llames a ti mismo "Majestad"

-Subaru, ¡MUESTRATE!—Ayato gritó sobresaltado y levantándose del sillón donde se encontraba.

-Sentí que olía a humano – Un chico de cabellos blancos que hizo caso omiso a lo que Ayato había dicho anteriormente; se encontraba recargado en la pared, frente a nosotros – ¿Eres tu quien interrumpió mi preciado sueño?—Dirigió una corta mirada hacia mí, la cual sentí algo fría.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?—Aquella pregunta tonta fue la única que pude articular de forma decente

-Mi pregunta PRIMERO—El chico albino dio un golpe seco a la pared, lo bastante fuerte como para provocar que en esta se formara un cráter.

- Ya basta .Bien, ya que todos nos encontramos aquí ¿Alguien sabe de esta cica que ha venido a vivir con nosotros?- El chico de ojos rojos hablo de forma fría, mientras se acomodaba los lentes. -¿Ruko? ¿Mizuki?—Miro de forma rápida a la chica que se encontraba detrás de Ayato y tras recibir una negación de su parte, dirigió su mirada a las escaleras donde se encontraba una chica de cabellos blancos que en las puntas se volvían de forma degradada a un azul rey recargada en el barandal y sosteniendo un libro. La chica no se percató de la pregunta o simplemente le ignoro.

-Creo, que debe haber algún error. Será mejor que me vaya. Gracias—Me disponía marcharme pero una voz fría que ya lograba reconocer me retuvo.

-Realmente careces de educación. Intentó aclarar la situación y te decides irte, dejándola inconclusa—A pesar de no estarlo mirando a los ojos, pude sentir un ligero escalofrío.

- ¿Eres tú la mujer que "ese Hombre" menciono?—Se logró escuchar una voz tranquila pero distante, la cual creí reconocer como la de una chica. Me giré para verla pero fue en vano

- ¿Shion?, ¿Shuu? Acaso saben algo—el peli-negro dirigió su vista hacia un sofá situado al fondo de la sala.

-Realmente quisiera que me lo explicaras—Kanato, el chico que aun abrazaba a su oso, miro algo intranquilo al chico rubio que se encontraba recostado en el sofá, que al parecer se encontraba dormido.

- Él dijo que tendríamos una invitada de la iglesia—Habló el chico rubio, de forma perezosa y aun con los ojo cerrados.

- Eso quiere decir, ¿que ella es la novia?—Cuestiono Ayato

-En vez de una novia parece más un sacrificio—Comentó el chico de cabellos marrones, con voz divertida.

- Pero dijo que no la matáramos—La chica que no lograba identificar concluyó

- Está bien, en ese caso nos presentare. Ellos son Shuu—Dirigió su mirada hacia el chico que se encontraba acostado en el sofá—El segundo hijo y Shion – Detrás del sofá apareció una chica de cabellos rubios tornándose a naranjas, su mirada se mostraba cansada. Desvió su mirada. —El cuarto hijo; yo—Saludo de manera formal—Mizuki—La mencionada alzó la mirada por un momento

-Realmente, eres patética—Me sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos—A que sí, Yui—Sentí que el brazo de la chica me atravesaba la espalda apoyándose en mi hombro

-Los trillizos; Raito –Reiji prosiguió restándole importancia a su hermana

-Mucho gusta, Bitch-chan – Saludo de forma divertida el chico de cabellos marrones, Raito

-Kanato – Reiji se acomodó los lentes

-Mucho gusto—Se presentó el chico de cabellos lilas, abrazando a su oso

-Ayato

-La próxima vez, no podrás escapar—Me sonrió de manera arrogante.

-Ruko

-Encantada, Yui-san—Se acercó dando brinquitos hacia mí y me abrazo por la espalda—Realmente eres linda—Se posicionó frente a mí y me tomo de las manos, dedicándome una sonrisa

-Y el…- Reiji fue interrumpido por un fuerte sonido proveniente de la puerta principal.


	2. Chapter 2:- ¿Vampiros?

**Holisss :3 Bueno es mi primera historia no sean crueles conmigo pliss**

**Para comenzar tuve unos problemillas para subir el primer capitulo (Maldita compu ¬¬*).Pero buaano. **

**Aqui les traigo otro capi aunque es un poco mas corto que el anterior -.-' Gomen**

**Sin mas aqui les dejo el cap disfrutenlo ;)**

CAPITULO 2.- **¿Vampiros?**

_-Y el…- Reiji fue interrumpido por un fuerte sonido proveniente de la puerta principal-_

-¡Lleguee!¿¡Me extrañaron!?—Se escuchó una voz melodiosa y un poco grave, al parecer procedente de una chica - ¿Dónde están?—El tono de la voz pasó a ser preocupada. La puerta se abrió de manera abrupta—Me alegro, pensé que no había nadie—La chica propietaria de aquella escandalosa voz, era realmente linda. Tenía el cabello liso de color blanco que le llegaba a las caderas, este se iba colorando desde la mitad de este hasta las puntas que se apreciaban con un carmín intenso y terminaba en pequeños caireles, usaba un pantalón negro atubado con una mascada atada color plata a la cintura con una blusa negra y adornos plata, sobre esta una chaqueta de cuero negra y adornos estilo militar con una zapatillas negras. Su rostro denotaba cansancio y sus ojos eran de un fucsia muy intenso.

-¿¡Eh!? Haru-chan—Ruko la miro sorprendida y con un destello de entusiasmo en sus ojos - ¡Haruu! – Me soltó de las manos y se lanzó a la chica con entusiasmo, enganchándose de ella como un koala.

- ¡Ruko!—Contestó la chica, correspondiendo el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo

-¿Haruka?—Menciono el chico albino con sorpresa.

- Etto… ¿Quién eres?—Me atreví a preguntar, la chica soltó a Ruko de forma sorpresiva provocando que esta cayera sobre sus cuartos traseros; se giró hacia mí y avanzo en mi dirección.

- ¿No crees que la única que puede hacer esa pregunta soy yo, puesto que esta es mi casa? – Su mirada se volvió amenazante. No conteste-¿Quién eres?

-Soy, Yui Komori y desde hoy viviré con ustedes—Le conteste de forma rápida y con algo de timidez que intente esconder sin mucho éxito. La albina me miro algo confundida.

-En un momento te lo explicare, Haruka—Intervino Reiji antes de que la chica me dijera algo.

-Pero… Reiji—Lo miro imitando la cara de un cachorrito lastimado.

-Haruka, ya te dije que te explicaría en unos momentos—Reiji alzó la voz, solo un poco regañando a la albina –Continuando con las presentaciones—Se acomodó los lentes. Se escuchó un leve gruñido proveniente de Haruka. — Él es Subaru y, la menor Haruka—Ambos chicos me dirigieron una mirada fría.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo—Pronunció el chico

-Detestable—Prosiguió la chica cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada

-Un momento… a mí nadie me dijo algo sobre novias—Mire la habitación detenidamente, observando detenidamente a cada uno de los chicos. Lleve mis manos a mi pecho y dije: - Además todos ustedes son… raros—Por un momento sentí miedo al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Pero…- Escuche la voz de Ruko pero la interrumpí.

-Pero ¿Qué? Yo… solo…-Recordé que había traído el celular _"Llamare a mi padre". _Lleve una de mis manos al bolsillo derecho de mi short; imite la acción anterior con el otro bolsillo – ¡No esta!—Escuche una risita, alcé la mirada. Ayato sostenía mi teléfono

-¿Buscabas esto?—Me sonrío de forma arrogante

-Devuélvemelo, ¡Por favor! – Camine hacia él y justo cuando iba a tomar el teléfono lo alzó sobre su cabeza, impidiendo totalmente que lograra alcanzarlo

- Jajá… ¿Debería?—Movía el teléfono de un lado a otro mientras se reía

-¡Solo dámelo!—Exclame de forma escandalosa

-Que fastidio—Subaru se acercó arrebatándole el teléfono a Ayato

-Esto—Contesto de forma cortante y seca, con el aparato entre sus manos comenzó a hacer su mano un puño

-Subaru-kun ¡Detente!—Logré escuchar como Ruko gritaba; pero al parecer Subaru hizo caso omiso a su hermana y rompió el celular.

Sorprendida intente correr, pero tropecé raspándome la rodilla. Me senté quedando frente a ellos; alcé la vista al sentir que me miraban fijamente, lo que vi aclaro mis dudas, aquellos chicos me miraban de una manera un tanto indescriptible.

-Vampiros…- La palabra salió como un susurro. Por alguna extraña razón mi cuerpo se movió involuntariamente y saqué un rosario que siempre cargaba conmigo. No pude hablar solo moverme; oí al fondo unas risitas departe de, quizás los mayores.

-Siendo honesta ¿En verdad creíste en ese cuento de hadas escrito por un mortal, afirmando que los vampiros son vulnerables al ajo, cruces santas y al sol?—Mizuki pronunció aquello con un deje de ironía que reflejaba en su sonrisa.

-Bueno… realmente…- Intente hablar pero Reiji me interrumpió a mitad de mi deformada oración

-Eso solo demuestra lo tontos y arrogantes que pueden ser los humanos—Lo mire, se había sentado—Eso es molesto

- Creo que saldré a tomar aire… si me disculpan—Me dirigí a la salida y una vez fuera de aquella habitación corrí.

Aquella mansión era tan grande que creí haberme perdido en más de una ocasión. Al llegar a un pasillo me sorprendí al encontrarme con una mesa llena de bocadillos, al lado de esta se encontraba Kanato

-Te romperé—Me miró fijamente y me dedico una sonrisa que lejos de tranquilizarme realmente llegó a asustarme aún más

No me detuve y Kanato tampoco hizo movimiento alguno para detenerme, por lo que trate de ignorarlo y seguir en busca de la salida. En mi camino me encontré un teléfono

-Por favor que sirva..—Tomé el teléfono, revise que tuviera señal –No puede ser…- Baje y mano aun con el teléfono y corroborando que el teléfono se encontraba desconectado…literalmente estaba roto

-Creo que olvide decírtelo, pero estando con nosotros no creo que necesites eso—Logré escuchar la voz de Raito, a pesar de que no pude verlo. Solté el teléfono, provocando un ruido que sonó demasiado fuerte—Ahora adonde se fue mi Bitch-chan~ - Gire mi cuerpo en respuesta, aún seguía sin verlo. Sentí que unas manos me tomaron de los brazos, subiendo hasta mis hombros—Adivina— Raito susurro en mi oído

Sin más me zafé de su agarre de manera brusca y seguí corriendo.

_"Vaya, esta mansión es sorprendentemente grande"_. A lo lejos logré divisar una puerta, que reconocí como la entrada principal; acelere el paso.

_"Vamos abre, necesito que te abras"_ Forcejeé con la puerta sin obtener resultados exitosos.

Me sobré salte cuando una mano golpeo la puerta, impidiendo aún más que se lograra abrir. Me gire en su dirección topándome con Ayato, el cual hablo antes de que lograra articular palabra:

-¿A dónde estás tratando de ir?—Me dedico una mirada algo intimidante. –Es el momento tan esperado para gritar—Acerco su rostro y me acorralo contra la puerta colocando su otro brazo al otro lado de mi cabeza—Por favor compláceme gritando, hasta que tus pulmones no puedan más – Tomo mis manos y las pego a la puerta –Ahora no puedes escapar de mí—Forcejee y logre que me soltara. Corrí en dirección a las escaleras, a pesar lejos de Ayato logre escuchar su risa.

Estando en la segunda planta, me tranquilicé un poco y deje que mi respiración se normalizara. Camine por el pasillo ya más calmada, pero aun siendo consiente del hecho sobre con quienes me encontraba en la mansión.

Más adelante me encontré con una puerta abierta, entré sin pensarlo dos veces. Dentro se encontraba una mujer de cabellos lilas que usaba un vestido negro largo hasta los tobillos.

La mujer parecía bastante linda a pesar de haber visto su rostro. Se encontraba en lo que parecía un pequeño balcón. Camine entrando totalmente a la habitación, intente pasar desapercibida no conocía a esa mujer, no sabía su situación y mucho menos sabía si era de confianza; cuando me di cuenta la mujer había girado su rostro solo suficiente como para verme por el rabillo del ojo. Cuando logro verme sonrió de manera indescriptible, provocando en segundos que comenzara a sentir dolor en mi pecho.

**Bueno sin mas por el momentini . me despido y vere que tan pronto subo el capi **

**Besitos y no sean malas y dejen un Review :) **

**Agradesco el Review anterior Arigatooo :3 me animaste a continuarlo aunque claro seía grosero de mi parte si lo dejo asi nomas cierto? **

**bye bye *-***


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Cordelia?

_**Buenasss :3. Aqui me tioenen otra vez con otro capitulo**_

_**Creo que subire cap tres veces por semana como maximo o dos; dependiendo de lo ocupada que este :p.**_

_**En este capitulo se vera mas omenos como es la relacion entre los hermaninis :3**_

_**Nuevamente gracias al Review ;) me alegra que les guste **_

**ACLARACIONES:_**

**_"Crusiva y comillas" pensamientos_**

**_**Entre asterisco** Texto_**

**_Muy bien sin mas por el momento la historia_**

* * *

CAPITULO 3: **_¿Cordelia?_**

POV RUKO

- Creo que saldré a tomar aire… si me disculpan— Yui se dirigió a la puerta, se notaba nerviosa y vaya que no la culpo. Digo, te enteras de que las personas con la que vas a vivir son vampiros… definitivamente esa sería la reacción correcta

-Que falta de modales tiene esa chica—Reiji negó, mostrando irritación.

-Vamos Reiji-san no seas rudo con la chica, solo esta impresionada eso es todo – Me acerque a él con cuidado

-Esa no excusa, para su comportamiento—Haruka intervino en nuestra conversación, "_si es que se le puede llamar así"_

- ¿Haruka? ¿Por qué dices eso?, generalmente no te preocupas por esas cosas—Me acerque a ella, mirándola de forma sospechosa

- Pero está claro que, esa chica no debe comportarse de esa forma—Ignoro mi presencia o eso intento, se giró dándome la espalda y continuo—Esta no es su casa, debe de ser más respetuosa

- Si claro. Entonces sugieres que sea como… ¿tu?—Ayato se acercó a ella y la tomo por la cintura abrazándola por detrás. Haruka dio un respingo cuando mi hermano le "susurro" al oído—Porque sería perfecta—Haruka se ruborizo levemente cuando mi hermano le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello

- ¡Cállate! Rey de los Idiotas—Chillo Haru mientras se zafaba del agarre de mi "gran" hermano. Mientras este empezaba a reírse descontroladamente y de forma escandalosa.

-Vaya, Ayato-kun~- Canturreo Raito –Eso no está bien~ Subaru-kun podría…- Raito no continuo diciendo sandeces, porque mi hermano le dio un puñetazo en la cara tirándolo al suelo

- CALLATE – le espetó – Tsk. No me compares contigo maldito pervertido.

- Ya es suficiente chicos—Mizuki hablo con su tono serio otra vez—Deberían calmarse—Volvió a concentrarse en su libro, ignorándonos nuevamente

-Tú empezaste todo, Ayato—Bufo mostrando irritación y dándole la espalda

-Pues creo que en el fondo tú me deseas—Soltó Ayato de forma arrogante imitando a Haruka

- Vaya parecen marido y mujer—Se burló Shion, quien había regresado a su posición original; es decir detrás del sillón donde se encontraba Shuu recostado.

-Shion, creo que no es el momento para bromear—Comente aun nerviosa, soltando una risita forzada—Cambiando de tema… ¿Nadie va a buscar a Yui?—Decidí que sería mejor preocuparlos por la chica o aquí correría sangre conociendo a Haru

-Tienes razón, pero creo que Raito-kun y Kanato-san, ya se ocuparon de eso—Contesto Mizuki aburrida.

-¿Qué?—Mi hermano se sobresalto

-¿Qué sucede Ayato-sama?—Lo mire algo confundida por su expresión

-Ruko, iré con ellos ¿está bien?—Asentí levemente. Mi hermano se tele transportó y desapareció de la habitación

POV HARUKA

Cuando Ayato desapareció me alivie. Estar con ese Idiota, que se hace llamar a si mismo su Majestad y ni siquiera sabe atarse la corbata o estar presentable; me irrita.

Es más como se le ocurre hacer eso y delante de los demás, sentí que los colores subieron a mi rostro

-Maldito…- Susurré entre dientes- IDIOTAAA! – No pude evitar gritar la última parte. Todos lo aún presentes en el cuarto me miraron exaltados

-Haruka haces demasiado ruido—Shuu se acomodó nuevamente en el sofá dando la espalda a todos

_"Tranquilízate Haruka, no debes ponerte en ese estado por culpa de ese Rey de los Idiotas"_

Lleve mis manos a mi cabeza tratando de tranquilizarme. Decidí irme sin avisar. Me teletransporté a los rosales donde supuse que estaría mi hermano.

POV AYATO.

Después de que vi a Chichinashi alejarse, Noté la presencia de Ruko.

-Fue al segundo piso—Dije aunque no me lo hubiera preguntado

-Está bien, la mantendré vigilada si algo sucede les aviso— Antes de irse me dedico una sonrisa propia de ella y fue hacia las escaleras siguiendo el mismo camino que Chichinashi. Reí en mis adentros mi hermanita realmente es demasiado buena para ser un vampiro.

POV RUKO

Me dirigí hacia donde me había indicado mi hermano. Cuando pase por el cuarto de esa mujer pretendí ignorarlo; pero algo me llamo la atención, el candado que Reiji le había colocado se encontraba roto y la puerta un tanto abierta

_"Debe ser una broma"_

Entre a aquel cuarto con cautela. Lo que encontré me sorprendió. Frente a Yui se encontraba la mujer, que se hizo llamar mi madre

Saque mi teléfono y le envié un texto a mi hermano

**Ella se encuentra en la habitación de esa mujer; al parecer ella también**

Pulse el botón de enviar y seguí observando.

Yui se encontraba en el suelo, apretaba su pecho con fuerza y haciendo una mueca de dolor. Al parecer había chocado con el librero ya que los libros se encontraban esparcidos en el suelo.

Cuando alcé la vista para tratar de ver a Cordelia, esta había desaparecido.

Regrese mi atención a Yui. Ahora sostenía un libro en una de sus manos y en la otra una fotografía de... ¿Ella? _"¿Cómo llego eso aquí?"_

-Es una ilusión—Pronuncie sin ser consciente de ello, me tape la boca. Yui pareció no darse cuenta de mi desliz, por lo que salí a buscar a los demás….

POV YUI.

-Es una ilusión—Logré escuchar la vos de Ruko. Solo la ignoré

Continúe leyendo, lo que parecía el diario de mi papa

**_El hecho de que Yui no sea realmente mi hija no significa nada ahora, estoy más que agradecido con Dios por esta gran bendición cada día que vivo**_

-De todas la habitaciones tenías que elegir esta para entrar—Volteé en dirección a la puerta para encontrarme con todos los chicos. Por la voz pude saber que se trataba de Mizuki.

-Sellamos esta habitación para que nadie entrara—Reiji me miro de forma fría _"Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a esa forma de tratarme" –_ Tendré que ajustarlo con una nueva cerradura—Acomodo sus lentes nuevamente.

- Como has entrado aquí Bitch-chan~ - Gire mi rostro en dirección a donde provenía la voz, para encontrarme con Raito

- Por favor quédate quieta eres mi presa—Ordenó Kanato, quien se encontraba al lado de Raito

-Yo no soy presa de nadie—Alcé la voz ya fastidiada de lo mismo

-Suficientes excusas—Subaru golpeo la pared provocando que más libros cayeran sobre mí

-Subaru… tranquilo—Observé como Haruka se abrazaba al brazo derecho de Subaru. Este solo soltó un leve gruñido

-Vamos... muéstrame la mirada—Ayato tomó mi rostro, lo mire confundida y aterrada a la vez. Acto seguido sonrió—Esa es la mirada—Acerco más nuestras caras quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia—Que pone a correr mis fluidos

-Fufú Tal vez yo me una~ - Logre escuchar la voz cantarina de Raito, y ver como se acercaba situándose al lado de Ayato

-Permítanme probar a mí también—Kanato imitó a Raito, pero al otro extremo de Ayato

-Solo hay un hecho que debes comprender. —Aclaro Reiji

-Nunca podrá escapar—Concluyo Mizuki

- Vamos. Vayan directo al grano—Haruka se quejó.

- Siendo directos, Si intentas escapar estarás muerta—Espeto Subaru con frustración

Ayato y Raito habían comenzado a, prácticamente violarme. **(Sé que los deseas Yui, admítelo xD)**

-Ba-Basta—Dije; con un tono que pretendía ser serio, pero que en cambio fue débil y torpe. Ayato rio por lo bajo. Ambos hicieron caso omiso a mi demanda y siguieron lamiendo dejando pequeños mordiscos en mi cuello y cerca de mi pecho.

- ¡YA BASTAA! – Ayato me soltó sorprendido por el grito de Ruko, en cambio Raito no se movió.

-¡Basta!—Grité con la esperanza de que Raito me soltara. Cayó un retrato, atrayendo la atención de Raito.

-Mi error lo golpeé—Shion miro a Shuu confundida, este solo se encogió de hombros. Me sentí aliviada

-Oe… Chichinashi—Ayato me tomo del cuello, apretando lo suficiente como para que me costara respirar -¿Estas lista? – Acerco nuestros rostros volviendo a estar a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Mi vista comenzó a nublarse y lo último que pude distinguir fueron sus colmillos acercándose a mí.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo, nos leemos la proxima semana :)**

**Besitos**


	4. Chapter 4- Nueva escuela y nuevo amigo

_**Holiiss! **_

_**Bueno aqui regreso con un capitulo mas de este Fic *-*. **_

_**Perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía o si me falla la gramática :$ fue un escrito de forma rápida. Tenía pensado subir el cap el Martes, pero me cayó la Family y pos no se le puede hacer nada.**_

_**Bueno sin mas por el momento aquí el cap.**_

_**ACLARACIONES.**_

_**"Comillas y cursiva" Pensamientos**_

_****Doble asterisco** Texto**_

* * *

CAPITULO 4.- **_Nueva escuela y posible amigo_**

POV YUI.

Desperté totalmente confundida. Me encontraba en una habitación de un tono rosa pastel en su mayoría solo para combinarlo con otros tonos rosas más intensos.

_"¿Cómo llegue aquí?"_

Recordé entonces todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

_-¿Estas lista? – Acerco nuestros rostros volviendo a estar a solo unos centímetros de distancia_

Lleve mis manos al cuello preocupada.

-¿He? ¿N-No me mordieron?—Hice un poco presión – Que bien—Suspire aliviada. Baje la mirada y me sorprendí al ver que me habían cambiado de ropa-¿Cómo…?—Fui interrumpida por Shion

-No te preocupes no fue ninguno de ellos—Me dio una mirada indiferente—Fue Mizuki—Dirigió su mirada hacia la chica albina con puntas azules

.Suspire nuevamente. Shion me miro mal

-Espérame un momento- En su tono de voz se notaba cierto fastidio. Se dirigió a la puerta con Mizuki a sus espaldas—Ruko, cuida la entrada—Pronuncio un vez fuera y cerró la puerta

- Buenas noches, Bitch-chan~- Dirigí mi mirada a un lado de la cama donde se encontraba un Raito bastante alegre—Que linda te vez con ese camisón—Me dedico una mirada seductora. Sentí un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas- ¿Estas tratando de seducirme, Bitch-chan?—Empezó a gatear en la cama asía mí.

-¡Oye! No la toques su Majestad es primero—Ayato empujo levemente a Raito, provocando una mueca de su parte

-Ayato-kun—Hizo un puchero, que a pesar de todo me pareció gracioso

- ¡Buenaaass! Yui-san – Ruko se lanzó a la cama empujando a Ayato quien cayó al piso de sentón y un codazo a Raito quien choco contrata la pared dejando una abolladura

- ¡RUKO!—Le grito Ayato, notándose bastante molesto-¿Po que hiciste eso?—Le cuestiono aun sin levantarse

- Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que le hagan algo a Yui—Ruko se acercó más a mí, apegándome a su lado – Son ordenes de Shion—Me soltó, dejando solo uno de sus brazos atravesando mi espalda y tomándome de la cintura.

- Esa… ¿Quién diablos se cree para decir eso?—Ayato no había hecho nada para levantarse, por lo que se encontraba ahora sentado de piernas y brazos cruzados haciendo un mohín de lo más gracioso

- Es la mayor después de Shuu y Lucy, por lo tanto es tu superior—Oí a Haruka, mientras se acercaba – Levántate, Rey de los Idiotas – Tomo por el saco a Ayato y lo alzo de forma brusca y con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Que….?—La puerta se abrió, emitiendo un sonido sordo y aparecieron Shion y Mizuki.

"¿_No había hablado alguien más? Quizás lo imagine"_

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Deberían ir a arreglarse, pronto iremos a la escuela—Pude observar que Ayato y Ruko intentaban no reír_ "¿Qué les dará riza?"—_Tú también deberías arreglarte—Pareció no darse cuenta de lo que hacían sus hermanos y me tendió un uniforme.

-Está bien, pero… ¿iremos tan tarde a la escuela?—Pregunte, aun distraída

- La situación es la siguiente—Aclaró su garganta—Durante tu estancia con nosotros tendrás que adaptarte a nuestra forma de vida—Se cruzó de brazos

- Está bien—Asentí

-Nos retiramos—Todos salieron después de Shion

-Apresúrate—Gire en dirección a la voz. Reiji se notaba molesto, aunque intentaba no demostrarlo. Sin más salió de mi habitación dejándome completamente sola.

_"¿Cuándo entró?"_

*-*-*-.-.-.-.-.*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-.-.-.-.-*-*-*

Me iría con las chicas. Me sentí más relaja por eso.

-Oe, Komori. Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde—Mizuki me tomo de la mano, sin dejar de prestarle atención a su libro y me dirigió hacia la entrada de la mansión.

-Yuuuuiii-san—Me saludo Ruko recargada sobre un agitando sus manos emocionada a su lado se encontraba Ayato quien me sonrió maliciosamente.

-Chichinashi—Me llamo, con el apodo que me puso desde que lo conocí, decidí ignorarlo

Logre notar que no solo se encontraban las hermanas sino que también se encontraban sus hermanos.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos podemos irnos—Shion se montó en el coche junto con sus hermanas. Reiji asintió y entro en una limusina negra que se encontraba detrás del coche.

Me disponía subir cuando alguien me tomo por el brazo atrayendo a su cuerpo

-Chichinashi, ignoraste a tu Ore-sama—Susurro en mi oído

- Yo no me llamo así, ¿Podrías dejar de decirme de esa manera?—Aclaré enojada y tratando de soltarme de su agarre—Soy Yui Komori.

- Cállate, no me interesan tus opiniones. Debes respetar a tu Ore-sama Chi-chi-na-shi- Resaltó la última palabra. Sentí su aliento a través del uniforme.

-Ayato no en mi coche—Comentó Shion notablemente molesta.

-Cállate—Me soltó de mala gana –Nos vemos en el instituto – Sonrió y se dirigió a la limusina

POV SHION.

Yui subió al auto, posicionándose entre Ruko y Haruka.

No me importa mucho lo que le pase pero a Padre sí, por lo que debe cuidarla de mis Hermanos. No soporto el hecho de que mi libertad ahora dependa de ella, su aroma es realmente dulce y dudo por muchas razones mantenerme a raya en esta situación

_"Vaya molestia"_

-Shion, ¿no crees que vas demasiado rápido?—La voz de Mizuki me saco de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de que iba a 120 km/h, solté el acelerador.

-Gracias Mizuki—Me costaba darle las gracias a ella, la quería pero lo que hizo…

Sostuve el volante con fuerza. Cerré mis ojos. Respire hondo.

_"Tranquilízate, estas manejando"_

-Shion ¿te sucede algo?—Ruko se acercó todo lo que pudo ya que usaba el cinturón de seguridad. Negué. – Te vez tensa ¿Segura?—Ruko era realmente muy persistente y observadora, con eso era casi imposible mentirle. Reí sin mucho ánimo.

-Totalmente—Se alejó, no muy convencida por mi respuesta –Cierto, Komori. —La chica me miro algo nerviosa – Reiji me dijo que te diera esto—Le lanza la botella de jugo que me había entregado

-Gr-Gracias—Sonrió nerviosamente.

POV HARUKA

Yui tomo la botella, sus manos temblaban

_"Vaya, que chica tan estúpida"_

-Gr-Gracias—Sonrió aun nerviosa. Tome la botella de sur manos y leí la etiqueta.

-¿Jugo de arándano eh?—Reí amargamente. _"Increíble, Reiji realmente piensa tomar su sangre"_. Negué aun sin poder creerlo.

-¿Ha? Haruka, ¿Qué le dio Reiji?—Ruko intento quitarme la botella pero se lo impedí. Pude notar que Mizuki formo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Jugo de arándano, chismosa—Le devolví la botella Yui—Y Yui no lo agradezcas. As de saber para qué es el jugo de arándano—Asintió

-¿Para qué Haruka?—Ruko me miro con curiosidad. Solté un suspiro. A veces Ruko podía llegar a ser bastante inocente en esto, y todo por su hermano sobreprotector. Bufe.

-Creo que…-Mizuki me interrumpió de forma rápida

- El arándano es bueno para la sangre débil, es decir, la fortalece—Su respuesta fue cortante, sin dejar de prestarle total atención a su libro

Ruko tenía los ojos muy abiertos, trago en grueso

-Entonces…- Cerró los ojos y negó. Reí.

-Llegamos- Anuncio Shion. No se veía bastante bien, sostuvo una sonrisa forzada. Bajamos del auto y nos despedimos de Shion.

Los chicos llegaron tras nosotras. Nosotras los recibimos y enseguida nos fuimos a nuestras clases.

-¡Espérenme! ¡Haruka! ¡Subaru! – Ruko se acercó a nosotros notándose bastante agitada.

-Solo apresúrate Ruko—Mi hermano a pesar de actuar como un chico malo, era bastante amable. Sonreí, mi hermano me miro de mala manera, lo ignore

POV YUI.

Las chicas se despidieron de Shion cuando bajaron del auto.

-Shion… ¿No va a la escuela?—Le pregunte a Mizuki. Por primera vez desde que la conocí despego sus ojos del libro y me miro atenta.

-No. Ella asiste a otra escuela—Se juntó con Reiji. Después se dirigió a lo que supuse seria su aula.

Todas la imitaron lleno junto a sus hermanos. Reiji me llamó.

-¿Qué sucede?—Le cuestione bastante nerviosa, atropellando las palabras . Vaya estar cerca de el era como tener un examen sorpresa si no estudiaste, el solo hecho de que te mirara ya suponía una gran cantidad de temor.

-¿Qué sucede con esos modales? Iras en la misma clase que Ayato y Kanato, asegúrate de llegar a tiempo. Eso es todo ya puedes retirarte—Se marchó dejándome sola, bien veamos cómo me ira en la clase con esos dos. Suspire pesadamente y me dirigí al aula que me había indicado Ruko anteriormente.

- Bien, creo que es por aquí—Gire en la esquina de uno de los pasillos chocando estrepitosamente con alguien—Lo siento—Tomé el maletín y empece a recoger mis cosas-¿ Te encuentras bien?- La otra persona, que por la forma de su uniforme pude sospechar que era un chico, me ayudo con mis cosas.

-No te preocupes, solo ten mas cuidado- Me tendió algunos de los cuadernos. El chico era verdaderamente atractivo, Usaba el uniforme habitual del instituto. Pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos de igual forma, camisa de vestir blanca sin fajar, con los primeros tres botones desabotonados y una corbata Azul marino la chaqueta del instituto totalmente desabotonada. Sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso su mirada era cálida, su cabello era de un lila aun mas oscuro que el de Kanato y en sus puntas se notaba un verde claro.

Me tendio la mano, la cual tome con gusto y me levante.

-¿Sabes donde se encuentra la Aula 2-1?- El cico me asintió

- Porsupuesto, ¿Le puedo acompañar señorita? Mi clase esta por ese camino- Me sonrió. Asentí

* * *

_**Bueno es todo por el momento. **_

_**Será la primera vez que lo comento, pero... Este fic lo de dico a mis grandes Amigas(Que por el momento mantendre en el anonimato xD) Ellas crearon junto conmigo a las Hermanas Sakamaki (Y pensar que todo comenzó por una simple pregunta :') ) Espero que algun día lo lean **_

_**Ruko: CofcofCursiCofcof**_

_**Yoshy: Callate! **_

_**Nos vemos**_

_**Besooss**_


	5. Chapter 5- Takoyakis

_**Holiiss! **_

_**Buenasaaass :3 . Bueno siento si es un poco tarde. Pensaba subir capi el JUEVESSS. Pero Me anduve atrasando con la historia por dos razones, la primera por lo comentado en el capi anterior mi familia y todo eso, y la segunda por que mi mami me castigo ¬¬* y ando con la compu a urtadillas ¬w¬**_

_**Pero buano, posiblemente este asi por un par de semanas hasta que a mi mami se le pase el enojo**_

_**En este capi se descubrira quien es el "chico" que ayudo a Yui y habra algo de "Yaoi" ;3 Luego sabran por que entre comillas**_

_**Disfruten el cap.**_

_**ACLARACIONES.**_

_**"Comillas y cursiva" Pensamientos**_

_***Asteriscos* Recuerdos**_

* * *

CAPITULO 5.- **_Takoyakis…_**

POV YUI

Cuando llegue al aula, me gire hacia el chico

-¡Gracias!—Le sonreí sinceramente.

-De nada, Usagi-san – Me devolvió la sonrisa y tomo mi mano derecha entre sus manos—Fue un placer—Soltó mi mano y se despidió – Espero volver a verte Usagi-san

-¿Quién era ese, CHCHINASHI?—Ayato se mostró molesto, el tono de su voz lo mostraba

-Un amigo—Respondí secamente, mientras me diría a mi asiento

-¿Amigo? Entonces… ¿Cuál es su nombre?—Poso sus manos a cada lado del escritorio, acorralándome _"¿Nombre… del… chico?"_

Había olvidado completamente preguntarle cómo se llamaba, soy un tonta. Sin darme cuenta había empezad a jugar con mis manos mostrándome nerviosa

-Teddy, cuando los humano juegan con sus manos… Quiere decir que están nerviosas, ¿Cierto?—Kanato miraba a su oso atentamente. Finalmente asintió – Tienes razón, los humanos son demasiado obvios—Ayato sonrió amenazante

-No lo sabes, ¿Cierto?—Se acercó aún más a mí – En ese caso significa que no lo puedes buscar—Quito las manos de mi escritorio y de dio la vuelta encogiéndose de hombros – No se le puede hacer nada.

- Que no sepa su nombre no quiere decir que no lo pueda buscar – Replique, mientras sacaba un cuaderno. Ayato, quien ya se encontraba en su asiento (aun lado de mi) se giró sorprendido

-Vaya Chichinashi, tienes bastantes agallas como para desobedecer a tu Majestad—Se compuso en su asiento mostrándose indiferente ante lo que había dicho

En ese momento llego el profesor, y no pude seguir discutiendo con él.

*-*-*-*-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*-*-*-*

El resto de las clases pasaron con normalidad. Nos encontrábamos en receso.

-Oye—Ayato se acercó a mí—Chichinashi, tengo hambre—Me habló de una forma áspera y demandante

- Ve a la cafetería- Termine de arreglar mis cosas. Me disponía a salir cuando…

-No ignores a tu Majestad. Recuerda que me perteneces y debes hacer todo lo que tu amo te ordene—Me tomo de la muñeca y me atrajo a su cuerpo, pude sentir un millón de miradas clavas en mí; no en la escena, todas la chica de la clase me miraban con rencor y envidia. Ayato acerco sus labios a mi oreja y susurro—Ves, muchas de estas chicas quisieran servir a su Majestad. Quizás debas aprender de ellas—Dio un casto beso en esta y se alejó. La mirada de las chicas no había cambiado mucho, antes me querían golpear y ahora me querían matar. Suspire cansada.

-Está bien—Fue lo único que pude hacer, antes de dirigirme asía Ayato.

-Bien—Me tomo de la mano y me dirigió al salón de Economía Doméstica; en otras palabras la cocina

-Prepárame los mejores Takoyakis—Ayato se encontraba a mi lado, mostrando su ya peculiar sonrisa

-Llegaremos tarde a la siguiente clase—Me queje, después de todo no solía faltar a clases

-No te preocupes por la cosas pequeñas—Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a mi queja. Sin más empecé a hacer los Takoyakis que me había pedido.

….. Minutos Después….

Ya había terminado de hacer los Takoyakis y Ayato empezaba a comerlos

-Delicioso, Prueba uno—Me tendió el plato ofreciéndome los Takoyakis. Negué—Vamos toma uno—Tome el takoyaki y lo introduje en mi boca.

-Esta rico—Dije cuando termine de masticarlo—Tengo que recoger esto, al menos debería poder llegar a la siguiente clase

Recogí los trastes y los lleve al lavaplatos. Ayato se acomodó en la silla

-Vamos Ayato ayúdame—Tome un plato y empecé a lavarlo—Solo hice los Takoyakis porque ti me lo pediste—Después de decir eso me arrepentí. Gire mi rostro, él se encontraba atrás de mí. Me tomo por los hombros

- He esperado esto desde ayer—Sentí su respiración a través del uniforme.

Me solté de su agarre y corrí hacia la puerta, pase los pasillos hasta llegar a unas escaleras. Una vez baje me tropecé.

-Se encuentra bien, Usagi-san—Alcé la vista para encontrarme con el chico de hace un rato. Me tendió la mano ofreciéndome su ayuda

-Si estoy bien—Tome su mano y me levante

POV AYATO

Había bajado las escaleras y la encontré, hablando con ese chico nuevamente. Me acerque bastante molesto

-Oye debería respetar las pertenencias de los demás—Espete bastante furioso. El chico me miro confuso

-Espera, Usagi-san no es de tu pertenencia – Me reclamo mientras escondía a Yui tras su espalda

-No me importa lo que alguien como tú piense – Me dispuse a tomar a Yui, pero el chico me lo impidió

- Te he dicho que la dejes tranquila, ella no quiere ir contigo- Su voz era bastante suave, incluso podría pensar que era una chica. Le mire atentamente y…

- Espera. No eres tu ¿Makoto Mukami de la clase 3-1?—Me enderece en mi lugar. Me miro sin comprender totalmente—Solo dime si eres tú o no

- Si soy yo, no pensé que me reconocería alguien como tú—Me miro despectivamente. No pude más y estalle en una sonora carcajada.

POV MAKOTO

Cuando le conteste a ese chico llamado Ayato, estallo en carcajadas. Aproveche y le susurre a la chica.

-Es tu oportunidad, escapa—Ella asintió y se fue

-¿Enserio? Y pensar que por un momento tuve celos de ti—Seguía riéndose.

_"Este chico… es un idiota. Y pensar que la mayoría de la chicas de mi clase creen que es atractivo"_

_-¿_Podrías dejar el escandalo? Los alumnos nos observan – Señale a la gran cantidad de alumnos que se habían formado a nuestro alrededor para averiguar el motivo del escándalo. Pareció reaccionar

-¿Qué rayos están mirando? ¿Acaso soy un payaso?—Grito bastante enojado. Todos se fueron alejando y regresando a sus actividades

-Vaya fue una manera asombrosa de alejarlos—Comente con sarcasmo—Si fueran ganado, claro – Solté una risita discreta

-Cállate, Travesti Estúpida—Callé, este chico me acababa de llamar estúpida

-Mira quien lo dice, Ore-sama Baka—Espete, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirme eso?

- ¡CALLATE!—Los pocos alumnos que se encontraban aun, lo miraron sorprendidos

-Baja la voz—Le recordé, bufó pero me hizo caso – Además, ¿Cómo lo sabes?, sigo siendo un grado mayor que tú – Me burle. Es bastante simple enojar a este chico, tanto que aburre.

- Ruko, mi hermana pequeña. Ella me comento sobre ti una vez—El chico mostro desesperación. Apretaba el puente de su nariz con la mano derecha y su mano izquierda reposaba en su cintura. Una chica que pasaba por ahí nos miró por un momento, pude como un leve rubor comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas.

Espera, ¿este idiota es el hermano de Ruko? Eso no podía ser ella me comentaba siempre que su hermano era bastante… ¿Lindo?

*FLASHBACK*

_-Entonces dices que quieres demasiado a tus hermanos ¿cierto?—Apenas había comenzado a hablar con ella hace unas semanas, al principio ella me evadía a pesar de haberla ayudado en bastantes ocasiones. Pronto descubrí que era ANDROFOBICA y le conté que en realidad era una chica._

_-Sip—Ruko se meció en la banca de manera infantil—Todos me protegen y me miman, incluso Subaru—Mirada detenidamente al chico albino que se encontraba al otro lado del salón._

_-Creo que alguien está enamorada de su hermano—Le pique las costillas haciéndola reaccionar. Su cara se volvió roja como un tomate_

_-Bueno… técnicamente, él no es mi hermano—La mire confundida—El vendría siendo mi primo, pero bueno ese no el punto en esto—Desvió el tema, pretendí no darme cuenta finalmente si ella no me lo quería decir estaba bien._

_- Cierto, me contabas sobre tu "grandioso" hermano—Con mis manos imite unas comillas, mientras decía Grandioso – ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba?_

_-Ayato, y sip él es mi grandioso hermano – Me enseño su lengua como una niña de cinco años. Reí—Es el mejor hermano del mundo, cuando lo llegas a conocer mejor es bastante… como decirlo—Puso ambos codos apoyados en su escritorio y su barbilla sobre su manos -¿Lindo? - Negó aun en la misma postura. —Bueno quizás solo te pueda decir que es amable y suela preocuparse por mí y las demás—Me dedico una sonrisa amplia y cálida_

*FIN FLAHSBACK*

Mire nuevamente a su hermano. Un chico que es bastante insoportable e histérico. Vaya que estaba sorprendida

_"¿Cómo este mocoso puede ser hermano de aquella chica? Esto debe ser una broma"_

-¿Dónde se encuentra Chichinashi?—Ayato me tomo por los hombros con bastante fuerza y me empujo a la pared. Solté un quejido involuntario.

-No lo sé—Lo mire desentendida y me encogí de hombros.

- No me mientas—Soltó mis hombros para acorralarme – Tú la estabas protegiendo, debiste haberle dicho hacia donde ir—Su rostro estaba a muy escasos centímetros de distancia del mío

- Chico, podrías alejarte un poco—Le susurre. Pose mis manos a su pecho, me miro sorprendido

-Pero, ¿Qué te sucede?—Su rostro paso de la sorpresa a su ya conocida expresión de superioridad – ¿O es que te diste cuenta de mi grandeza?—Me apego más a la pared e hizo un espacio entre mis piernas, colocando una suya.

_"Vaya y yo que pensé que este chico sería aburrido"_

-¿No crees que eres demasiado atrevido?—Mire sus ojos verdes, eran claros y felinos como los de su hermana.

-Kyaaa…- Una chica de primero nos sorprendió. Ambos volteamos a verla- Ayato-kun y Makoto-sempai – La chica se sonrojo y callo en el hombro de otra chica que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Pronto cientos de chicas y algunos chicos empezaron a juntarse a nuestro alrededor. Fue entonces cuando Ayato pareció darse cuenta del problema. Yo aún, era para toda la escuela un chico. Me miro de arriba abajo, aun manteniéndome entre la pared y él.

-Creo que esto ya no puede ser nuestro secreto—Le di un casto beso cerca de sus labios, pero que ha vista de todos fue un beso. Varias chicas empezaron a gritar como locas, reí en mis adentros—Nos vemos luego~ - Ayato me miraba bastante sorprendido mientras hacia a un lado su brazo

Varias chicas comenzaron a seguirme y preguntarme sobre lo sucedido

-Creo que no es momento para explicar lo que no se debe—Les guiñe un ojo y seguí mi camino.

Los humanos son bastante fáciles de impresionar. Mi celular comenzó a sonar.

_"Quién diablos…"_ Conteste.

-Que sucede Ruki. Muy bien, no he causado ningún problema. Lo juro—Escuche un suspiro de su parte y reí.—Bien, nos vemos en la cena—Colgue y me dirigi a mi clase

_"Espero haber causado la distracción suficiente, Usagi-san"_

* * *

_**Bueno es todo por el momento. **_

_**Espero actualizar pronto**_

_**Nos vemos**_

_**Besooss (*-*)/**_


	6. Chapter 6- Recuerdos y Sangre

**Hooliisss :te3**

**Aca de nuevo con un capitulo mas de este fic. Pensaba terminar esta parte de lo que es el cap 2(anime) pero se alargaría demasiado :P **

**Realmente me gusta que les este gustando :3 dios me hace verdaderamente feliz.**

**No habia contestado los Comentarios pero... será la esepcion esta vez**

**Respuesta los Reviews:**

**Kira Sakamaki:** _Jajaja see lo se. Ayato lo merecia :'). Bueno veras... definitivamente las hermanas tendran algo mas conque ocuparce de eso puedes estar segura. Aun falta una hermana por presentar(La mayor) y ya veras habra algo para entretener a las hermanas, aun no puedo decir que sera. Y aqui la conti, espero la disfrutes_

**Kaori** **Sakamaki:** _Jajaja tu comenterio me mató. Pero tienes razon, llego un momento en el que dije "A la M***** que Makoto sea una chica sera Yaoi y punto". Veras que hara una confesion que hasta yo misma me quede con Poker face ._. Pero se vera mas adelante. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Aqui la conti y disfrutala._

**Sin mas por el momento el capi ;3 **

* * *

CAPITULO 6.- **_Triste recuerdo y Sangre_**

POV YUI

Deje atrás a Makoto. Salí corriendo sin saber a dónde dirigirme. Cuando pasaba por uno de los pasillos me tropecé, me levante sin prestarle mucha atención a ello.

Finalmente después de dar vueltas por toda la escuela llegue a lo que supuse sería la biblioteca

Entre ya más tranquila. La biblioteca era bastante amplia, casi no se encontraban alumnos.

_"Dudo que Ayato me busque aquí"_

Camine entre las estanterías, fingía buscar un libro. Mi pulso aún se encontraba bastante acelerado por la carrera. Tome un libro al azar y me dirigí a uno de los sillones que se encontraban al fondo.

Hojeaba el libro sin prestarle mucha atención. Sentí que alguien se recargaba en mi hombro, me levante del sillón bastante exaltada.

-¿Qué sucede Yui-san?—Ruko me miraba preocupada, sentada en el brazo del sofá. Anteriormente no me había figado en su uniforme pero… ella era igual de informal que Shuu y Ayato. Remplazo el saco del uniforme por un suéter de color violeta al igual que su gargantilla y a pesar de llevar el pelo suelto seguía usando los audífonos su falda era igualmente negra y tenía una cadena en el lado derecho y sus medias llegan un poco más arriba de la rodilla-¿Yui-san?—Ruko no había cambiado de posición y me miraba expectante.

-Err… Yo…- Me sentía nerviosa. Sabía que a pesar de ser una chica era un vampiro, en cualquier momento ella también podría querer mi sangre

-Yui-san, estas pálida ¿Estas bien?—Hizo ademan de acercarse, a cambio yo retrocedí

-Solo… quiero estar sola—Le di la espalda,

POV RUKO

Yui me dio la espalda. Sabía que alguno de mis hermanos o la perseguía o la había mordido.

-Está bien. Te traeré algo de tomar—Me aleje de ella y me dirigí a la sala de lectura por algo de tomar.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

-Vamos Ryou, ¿qué sucede?—Intente acercarme a ella pero me rechazo.

Había regresado hace solo un rato de estar con mama, pero no me quiso dirigir una sola palabra. Desde que llego se encontraba en su cama. No hablaba. No comía. No se movía.

Intente hablarle un par de ocasiones, pero siempre obtuve le misma respuesta _Solo quiero estar sola_.

Pasaron semanas y ella no salía de la habitación. Decidí que tenía una cosa que hacer, la sacaría por las buenas o sería a la fuerza.

-Ryou tienes que salir – Le volví a gritar. No respondió. —Los chicos y yo queremos verte de nuevo—No lo soportaba. Ver a mi hermana en ese estado era totalmente frustrante. Quería volver a verla sonreír, divertirse… pero sobre todo, quería que volviera a ser la misma. Hacer las cosas sin mi hermana mayor… simplemente no era divertido. Ella era la única que podía cuidarme e incluso regañarme. Nuestros hermanos estaban totalmente en otras cosas.

-No llores—Me susurro una voz bastante familiar. Ryou había salido de la cama y se encontraba frente a mí –Sabes que no me gusta verte así – Me abrazo y me atrajo asía ella.

- Onee-chan—No pude más. Me solté a llorar en su pecho hasta quedarme dormida

**_*FIN FLASHBACK*_**

Sin darme cuenta me encontraba llorando nuevamente. Extrañaba con horrores a mi hermana.

Sequé mi rostro y me forme para tomar la bebida.

AYATO POV

Después de que Makoto se fuera dejándome bastante sorprendido. Todas las chicas que se encontraban aun a mi alrededor, comenzaron a hacerme preguntas como _¿Cuándo comenzaron? ¿Quién es el dominante? ¿Desde hace cuando salen? ¿Quién es el arriba? _Y otras preguntas como esas, que no fui capaz de entender.

Pensé en buscar a Ruko. Quizás ella la vio o sabe dónde está.

Me dirigí a la sala de Arte-Pintura y Escultura, al Jardín. No lograba encontrarla.

Piensa… si no está en ninguno de los lugares anteriores, debería estar en… en….

Comenzaba a desesperarme. Vaya que no saber dónde se encontraba tu propia hermana ya era demasiado. Me dijo tres lugares ¿Cuál era el último? La…

La biblioteca. Me fui directo a la biblioteca muy a mi pesar corriendo, de ser otro lugar podría solo haberme teletransportado. Bufe.

Entre a la biblioteca sin pensarlo dos veces y la busque en la que supuse sería su zona favorita. Pero al llegar ahí me encontré con una sorpresa.

Yui se encontraba recostada en uno de los sofás del lugar. Me acerque sigilosamente. Ella no pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia, por lo que me posicione sobre ella.

-Aya...—Abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir caso todo mi peso sobre ella. Le cubrí la boca con mi mano.

-SShh. No queremos que los demás se enteren de esto – Me acomode de forma que ella no pudiera escapar de nuevo.

-No. Ayato—Forcejeo. Intentaba darse paso con su piernas, pero no lograba separarlas lo suficiente ya que yo apretaba las mías impidiéndoselo. Tome sus muñecas y junte sus brazos alzándolos sobre su cabeza.

-Asia mucho que no tenía una presa tan animada—Reí ligeramente divertido. Con una de mis manos sostuve sus manos y con la otra alcé su barbilla. Al ver su cuello. Era una clara invitación a ser atacado por mí – Tu cuello es hermoso. Sin marcas de colmillos, totalmente blanco—Rocé suavemente su piel – Es suave –Me acerque. Olí su sangre, dulce. Lamí su cuello, dulce.

-Detente—Su voz se oía quebrada, suplicante. Sonreí al imaginarme su rostro.

-No te preocupes, solo no te muevas—Dije aun contra su cuello. Sentir su dulce aroma. Oír su suplica. Era perfecto.

NORMAL POV

Ayato mordió a Yui sin pensárselo dos veces.

Yui soltó un leve quejido. Apretó sus puños con fuerza.

Ayato disfrutaba la sensación de la sangre. Se separó solo un poco de la herida y susurro.

-Es muy dulce—La chica aprovecho que este había aflojado el agarre y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Eso dolió—Con su mano derecha toco la herida del cuello. Aun sangraba.

-Quizás. Si no te movieras tanto, no te dolería—El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-Probablemente no lo haría si no fuera a la fuerza—La rubia estaba dispuesta a irse. Ayato la tomo del brazo atrayéndola asía él.

-Entonces, lo pediré por favor – _"Esta chica será muy divertida"_ pensó. Ella lo moraba bastante cabreada. Sin esperar alguna respuesta, el pelirrojo volvió a morderla.

Ella se quejó un par de veces siendo ignorada. Empezó a sentirse débil. Su vista comenzó a hacerse borrosa.

La chica de cabellos verde oscuro y puntas lilas, se acercaba. Traía consigo las bebidas de ambas.

-Yui-san Te gus…- Ruko dejo de hablar. Lograba ver como su hermano volvía inconsciente a la Rubia—A-AYA-TO-S-SA-MA – La chica no podía hablar correctamente. Sus piernas no la soportaban y cayó arrodillada.

AYATO POV.

Escuche a mi hermana. Me había olvidado completamente de ella.

Recosté a Yui en el sofá. Me giré asía ella. Su mirada se encontraba perdida. Por el shock había caído arrodillada. Me dirigía a Ruko.

-Yo… Hermana, lo siento—La abrazaría. Haruka me lo impidió

-Aléjate, ya hiciste mucho—Se inclinó a la altura de Ruko—Solo encárgate de la chica—Miro asía el sofá. Mi hermana empezaba a reaccionar. —Asegúrate de que llegue a casa, ¿Bien? No quiero saber cómo reaccionaría esa persona si se entera de que casi la matas. Yo me encargo de Ruko-san—Solo asentí. A pesar de no ser mi hermana, el solo hecho de imaginar lo que me hería si no le hago caso me aterrorizaba. Porque una vez se enoja enserio no le importa si es familiar o no y… solo prefiero mantenerme con vida.

*-*-*-*-*-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN LA MANSION-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.*-*-*-*-*

La lleve de regreso. Viendo el lado bueno de esto fue que me pude ir antes de la escuela.

Me encontraba en la alberca de la mansión. Había recostado a Yui en el único sofá del lugar.

SHION POV

Me encontraba en clases. Pero eso nos es motivo para que mis hermanitos me molesten ¿cierto?

El profesor se estaba retrasando como de costumbre. El teléfono de dejaba de sonar.

Mire en dirección a Ruki. Decidí hablar con él, quizás me sería más fácil ignorar el teléfono.

-Ruki-kun—Era mi compañero de clase. Me agradaba. No eras amigos, pero si nos llevábamos muy bien. Hablar con él era reconfortante. Era un chico muy lindo. Tenía el cabello negro que se aclaraba en las puntas y ojos azul-grisáceos. Alzó la vista del libro que sostenía en manos.

-¿Qué sucede?—Su tono era igual de amable siempre. Pero también era algo vacío.

-Nada, solo quería hablar un rato, solo en lo que el profesor regresa—Me senté en la silla de al lado. Mi teléfono volvió a vibrar.

-Deberías contestar. Si te llaman tanto debe ser algo importante—Ruki solía portarse bastante amable con todo el mundo, pero algo me hacía creer que en realidad lo detestaba.

_"Qué más da. Dudo que sea algo importante. Es más, podrían solo hablarme para preguntarme cosas sin sentido"_

Asentí. Me levante y descolgué el celular.

-¡Shion-san!—La voz de Haruka no me dejo hablar. Sonaba alterada.

-Mucho gusto igualmente—Dije sarcástica.

-Como sea. Shion hay un problema –Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral.

-¿Qué sucede?—Atine a decir. El tono de Haruka me empezaba alterar.

-El idiota de Ayato—_"¿Que hizo este idiota ahora?"_. Bufe—Dejo inconsciente a Yui mientras bebía su sangre. Le he dicho que vaya a la mansión…

-¿Por qué no has ido tú con él?—"_Por favor, que Ruko no haya visto nada_"

-Estoy en la enfermería con Ruko. El "grandioso"—Resalto la última palabra con sarcasmo—Ore-sama ni para ocultarse sirve—Apreté con fuerza el teléfono. —Necesito que vayas a casa en cuanto antes, no confió en él—La entendía. Yo tampoco tenía confianza en él. No me enviarían fuera del país por su culpa.

-Correcto. Dile a Reiji que deben regresar pronto. Tendrán que regresar en la limusina con ellos. ¿Entendido?—Ella colgó. La imite y me dirigí nuevamente a Ruki. — ¿Le avisarías al profesor que tuve que salir por una emergencia?—Me miró interrogante. Le suplique con la mirada que no preguntara. Asintió y recogí mis cosas y fuí por el auto.

_"Ese bastardo me las pagaría"_

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo. Vere si luego puedo subir unos extras, para que vean la relacion entre estos hermanos xD y las loqueras que hacen sus hermanas**

**Se que he estado subiendo cada semana dos cap o más... pero dentro de una semana empezare con la escuela :c (odio la escuela .) y no creo subir tan seguido**

**Nos leemos ;9**

**Matta nee (*-*)/**


	7. Chapter 7- Nuevo invitado

**Hooliisss :3**

**Este cap es mas corto que el anterior pero de igual forma espero les guste :3**

**Sin mas por el momento el capi ;3 **

* * *

CAPITULO 7.- **_¿Otro invitado?_**

AYATO POV.

Yui empezaba a recuperar la conciencia.

Me acerque a ella. Yui se sentó en la orilla del sofá notándose aun mareada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?—Aun me sentía mal por lo que había hecho.

-¿Debería?—Me miró bastante enfadada – Es decir me tomaste por la fuerza y… ¡Kyaaa!—La alce en una cargada al estilo quinceañera—¡Bájame!—Gritó y comenzó a patalear como una niña

-Si no dejas de moverte caerás—Explique mientras me acercaba a la Piscina. Ella se tensó.

_"Esto empieza a ser divertido"_

-Déjate de tonterías y bájame—Chilló, pegándose más a mi cuerpo. Reí. Me estaba divirtiendo

-Como quieras- Sin avisar la lancé al agua. Chilló. —Vamos. Di que soy el mejor—Alcé la voz a modo de orden.

-A… ya… to… a… yu… da—Agitaba sus brazos. Se hundía. Luchaba por salir.

***_FLASHBACK*_**

_-Ma… dre… yo…- El agua me obstruía la visión. Mi madre lo había vuelto a hacer. _

_Luchaba en vano contra el agua. No podía salir a la superficie. Me ahogaba._

_Madre había desaparecido. Me había abandonado._

**_*FIN FLASBACK*_**

NORMAL POV

-A… Ayato—Logro pronunciar la rubia con el poco aliento que le quedaba

El pelirrojo reacciono. Se lanzó al agua sin pensarlo.

La rubia ya no podía seguir luchando. Se hundía. Ayato alcanzó a tomarla de la muñeca y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

La besó. O eso perecía. Yui comenzó a reaccionar y Ayato se separó lentamente. Se notaba arrepentido hacía la chica. Pero no lo admitiría.

La chica aún no había reaccionado completamente. Ayato sabía que no era una buena escena, pero no podía resistir ante aquel olor tan dulce que lo volvía loco.

Con cuidado y lentamente desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa de la chica y deslizo la manga de su hombro dejándolo al descubierto.

La mordió. Pero no fue de la misma manera brusca y desesperada de la última vez, no fue más tierna y calmada. Yui aún no se acostumbraba al dolor que esto le provocaba, hizo una mueca de dolor; expulsando el poco aire que le quedaba. Ayato se percató de esto. Los impulso a ambos fuera del agua.

Cuando Yui sintió el aire que tanta falta le hacía comenzó a toser.

-Puedo sentir tu sangre fluyendo en mi cuerpo- Susurró inconsciente.

SHION POV.

Estaba llegando a la mansión. No había rastros de Ayato. Bufe mientras me bajaba del auto.

_"Solo falta que hayas venido como debías"_

Me dirigí a la entrada fastidiada. Por favor Lucy llega pronto.

Al entrar a la mansión. Todo estaba totalmente en silencio. En las escaleras pude notar el maletín de Ayato

"_Como de costumbre. Odio hacer esto pero…"_

Tomé el maletín de Ayato. Olí. Su olor no había cambiado en nada.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Me encontraba merodeando en los alrededores de la mansión. Madre había decidido que saliera un poco._

_Estaba cerca del lago. Un tanto lejos de la mansión. A unos pocos metros de distancia podía oír un chapoteo. Me acerque a averiguar._

_Me escondí tras un arbusto. Logré ver a Cordelia la primera esposa de papá. Miraba fijamente hacía el agua. Intente seguir su mirada pero no lograba ver gran cosa y si me movía me descubriría._

_-A… yu… da…- Escuche la voz de un chico. Era entrecortada se ahogaba "¿Por qué aquella mujer no hacía nada?" pensé._

_-Solo así aprenderás a no desobedecerme—Sin más la mujer se fue, dejando al que supuse su hijo ahogándose. Me apresure y sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé al agua para ayudarlo._

_Lo abrace y empuje a la superficie. El chico pelirrojo tosió. Nos acerque a la orilla._

_-Oye. ¿Estás bien?—Me arrodille a su lado. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos lentamente._

_-¿Quién eres?—Su voz era débil debido al esfuerzo, pero aun así sonaba dulce._

_-Soy Shion, hija de Beatrix la segunda esposa—Le sonreí. Me levante y tendí mi mano para ayudarlo._

_-Gra… Gracias—El pelirrojo bajo la vista con un notable rubor—Soy Ayato_

_- Mucho gusto—Volví a sonreírle. Se puso más rojo. Reí_

**_* FIN FLASHBLACK*_**

El olor me guio a la piscina con techo de la mansión. La puerta estaba medio abierta.

Observe como Ayato cargaba en brazos a Yui y se dirigía a la orilla.

"_Siempre haces lo mismo con las novias" _suspire.

La chica comenzaba a ahogarse. Ayato no se movía.

El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose me alertó. Mis hermanos habían llegado. Deje a Ayato. En otro momento hablaría con él. Me teletransporté a la entrada.

Reiji me miraba molesto.

-¿Por qué hemos tenido que venir?—Su tono molesto pero según el "refinado" me llegaba a molestar.

-Como abras oído Ayato casi mata a Yui—No respondió—Además "padre" dijo que tendríamos nuevo inquilino—Me miro sorprendido. Me encantaba molestarlo de esta forma.

-Pueden ir a sus habitaciones. Los llamare cuando esté lista la cena—Acomodo sus lentes.

-Wiii… Reiji recuerdaaa… -Al parecer Ruko ya se había recuperado se mostraba muy animada. Todos la miramos sin saber a qué se refería—Oh vamos, no lo olvidaron ¿o sí?—Hizo un puchero de lo más gracioso – Este es el mes. ¡El VS de comida!—Dio varios saltitos. Todos rieron, menos yo. Estaba bastante acostumbrada a eso. Shuu a pesar de que aquello le molestaba también le daba risa.

- Bien… quien será la primera este mes…-Susurre observando a casi todas mis hermanas. Ruko agitaba su brazo desesperada. —No recuerdo quien fue la última… ¿Haruka?—La mencionada se miraba divertida. Ruko se ponía de puntitas para que la mirase. — ¿Ruko?

- Me toca a mí—Me miraba intentando estar enojada y con los cachetes inflados, un tanto colorados

-Cierto ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?—Lleve una de mis manos a la cara cubriéndome la mitad.

- Lo entiendo Sion. Tu edad lo impide—Todos, incluso Reiji rieron por el comentario. La mire indignada. Me relaje.

-Muy bien. Ruko y yo haremos la cena los demás vayan a sus habitaciones—Todos asintieron y se teletransportaron a sus habitaciones.

AYATO POV

Había pasado ya unas horas. Yui se estaba secando el cabello.

-Gra-Gracias—Pude notar como un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

-No es necesario—Conteste secamente

-Estará bien no te preocupes. No lo mataran—Escuche las voces de Mizuki y Shion a través de la puerta.

Está se abrió dejando ver a tres chicas. Shion, Haruka y Mizuki.

Yui se sorprendió. Shion se dirigió completamente hacia ella.

-Tienes visitas, Yui – Me miro de reojo. Entendí y me teletransporté hacia la sala.

* * *

**Hasta ¿ aqui por hoy. ¿Quien habra llegado?**

**Nos leemos ;9**

**Matta nee (*-*)/**


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Otro invitado? y Reencuentro

**Konichiwa!**

**Siento si... no actualize desde hace dos semanas :$. Matenme si quieren me lo meresco u.u**

**Pero con el regreso a clases mi mente se bloqueo y no conseguia escrubir nada Gomenasai xc**

**Le mando un lindo "Siente el choque" a Mizuki x3 Me alegra que te haya gustado chamaca loca xD**

**Pero ya. Aqui el cap de hoy y espero subri el domingo sin falta. Disfrutenlo :3**

* * *

CAPITULO 8.-**_ Mala impresión y Reencuentro_**

YUI POV

Escuche que alguien se dirigía asía nosotros. La puerta se abrió suavemente.

Shion se dirigía a mí, junto con Haruka y Mizuki.

-Tienes visitas, Yui – Miró de reojo a Ayato. Este desapareció.

Pronto volvió. Se dirigió a Haruka

-Haruka, ¿Cómo esta Ruko?—Le cuestiono bastante preocupado._ "¿Qué le paso a Ruko?"_

-Bien, pero no gracias a ti—Haruka le contestó de mala gana.

- Si fueras menos fastidiosa… me gustarías pero con esa actitud…- Fue interrumpido por una Haruka bastante alterada. "_Se supone que son hermanos… ¿Por qué Ayato dijo eso?"_

-¿Q-Que intentas decir? REY DE LOS IDIOTAS. Claramente a mí no me importa si me quieres o no—Su voz era nerviosa. Su cara estaba totalmente roja – ¡NO ERES NADA MIO!—Le grito lo último a un Ayato que intentaba controlar la risa. Salió bastante furiosa, cerrando de un portazo.

-Jajaja… fastidiarla es tan… gracioso—Ayato se doblaba de la riza

-No hay remedio con esos. —Negó con la cabeza la actitud de sus hermanos- Cámbiate y baja a la sala—Hablaba sería. Se notaba molesta

-Está bien—Salieron del lugar, dejándome totalmente sola.

XX POV

Diablos. Me encuentro aquí. Frente a una mansión aparentemente deshabitada. Preguntándome si mi padre se equivocó de dirección. Miré fijamente el trozo de papel que contenía la dirección y un pequeño, pero legible croquis.

Volví a tocar la puerta. Nuevamente nadie contestó.

-Arrg—Me disponía a irme. La puerta se abrió. Me gire. No había nadie al otro lado, decidí empujar la puerta.

-¿Ser encuentra alguien aquí?—Pensé que era algo estúpido. El hecho de que la puerta se abriera no significaba que hubiera alguien en casa – Lo sabía no hay nadie aquí, quizás solo fue el viento—creí que sería mejor entrar. Pronto comenzaría a llover.

-Hump—Sentí que chocaba con alguien. Baje la mirada encontrándome con una chica de cabello blanco y puntas azules atado en forma de chongo con algunos cabellos de fuera y sostenido por unos palillos chinos. Llevaba puesto un uniforme. Me miro atenta; logre escuchar un susurro de su parte.

-Lindo~ -Las mejillas de la chica se coloraron un poco. Rápidamente su rostro se volvió serio al igual que su mirada -¿Quién eres?—Pregunto mirándome atentamente. Se cruzó de brazos

-¡Mizuki~! Lo logre. Los he conseguido – Se oyeron los gritos agudos pero muy a pesar de ello musicales en la segunda planta. La chica se giró en dirección de dónde provenía dicha voz. Una chica de cabellos verde oscuro y puntas lilas, apareció en las escaleras corriendo a toda velocidad. A simple vista se veía que usaba una blusa de un rojo muy oscuro, casi sangre. Unos shorts negros y gabardina azul marino. Con unas botas arriba de la rodilla

- ¡Ruko!—Gritó ignorándome—no corras de esa forma podrí…- Antes de que Mizuki terminara la oración, la chica cayó estando a la mitad de estas.

- Compermiso—Empuje a Mizuki con amabilidad.

-¡Kyaaa!—La chica no intento nada por salvarse. Abrí ms brazos para atraparla. La chica cerró sus ojos.

La albina nos miraba atónita. Había cerrado mis ojos cuando sentí el impacto de la caída.

-Disculpa. ¿Estás bien?—Toque algo "_¿Qué es esto?"_. Abrí mis ojos pero aun así no logre ver nada. Aun no reaccionaba. Moví su hombro con mi mano libre ya que la otra no la podía mover.

-Sí-La chica se sostuvo con sus brazos aun los ojos cerrados.- Solo fue un…- Me miró y se dio cuenta de que sus pechos estaban a la altura de mi cara _"Eso explica mucho"_. Sus mejillas se coloraron. Intente mover mi mano de nuevo. Se levantó quedando a cuatro patas sobre mí. Mi mano se "liberó". Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta. Lo que había "aprisionado" era una de sus piernas. La chica solo me miraba avergonzada - ¡H-HE-HENTAIII!—Me dio una bofetada y se paró de un brinco. –Mizuki—se dirigió corriendo hacía la albina.

-No te preocupes, este Hentai no te hizo nada. Estás bien—La albina consolaba a la peli-verde

-No soy un pervertido—Alcé la voz—Me iré—Me giré y choque con alguien más. Me separé y vi con nerviosismo que mis manos habían terminado en ambos pechos de una rubia con ojos azules

-¿Te gusta?—Su tono de voz era amenazante. Su mirada podría matarte

-¿Eh?... yo… -Diablos, porque estoy tan nervioso. Generalmente esto no me preocuparía… pero…

-Quita tus sucias manos de mi hermana—Escuche a un chico detrás de mí. Su tono de voz era molesto pero cansado al mismo tiempo… ¿Hermana? – ¿¡Tengo que decirlo dos veces!?—Su tono de elevo. Reaccione y me aleje de la chica

-Lo siento… yo… no… - Camine hacia atrás despacio. Me gire y comencé a correr chocando con… "_¿otra chica?"_ Caímos. Yo sobre ella a cuatro patas. La chica se mostraba inexpresiva.

-Que intentas hacer asqueroso humano. QUITATE DE ENCIMA… DE MI HERMANA—Ordenó un chico albino, que sin esperar siquiera una respuesta me jalo de la camisa.

-¡Oe! Chico—Me habló de la albina de puntas azules – ¿No crees que eres demasiado atrevido con chicas que apenas conoces? – Se me acercó.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?—La rubia se posicione en medio de la albina y yo.

-Creo que me equivoque de dirección—Reí con nerviosismo – Buscaba la mansión Sakamaki—Las chicas se sorprendieron – Soy Jell Komori. Buscaba a Yui Komori.

-¿A Bitch-chan?—Escuche la voz cantarina de un chico de cabellos marrones.

-¿La conoces?—Apareció un chico de cabellos lilas tras el de cabello marrón

- Entonces tú eres ese nuevo invitado—susurro la rubia. —Bien, ¿Ruko puedes guiarlo a la sala?—La mencionada asintió. Me miro con desprecio. _"Claro para ella soy un pervertido que intento tocarla"_. Suspire pesadamente.

La rubia desapareció seguida de las dos albinas. Ruko me jalo la manga de la camisa para llamar mi atención. Baje la mirada. Se notaba nerviosa.

-Si… Sígueme—Me soltó y se adelantó. La seguí.

Los chicos que habían aparecido anteriormente también nos siguieron me sentí aliviado y al mismo tiempo nervioso. El rubio y el albino me miraban de reojo "_Si las miradas mataran…". _Ambos se adelantaron a la altura de la peli-verde. Hoy sería un día muy largo

YUI POV.

Antes de bajar regresé a aquel cuarto donde encontré en diario de papá, pero al abrirlo nuevamente. No tenía nada escrito.

Me dirigí a la sala. Al irme acercando lograba escuchar gritos en la habitación

-Vuelves a tocar a mi hermana… y te matare—Amenazó Ayato a lo que pude distinguir como un chico. Shuu y Subaru se encontraban igual que Ayato y entre ellos lo acorralaban.

-Asqueroso Humano no tienes ningún valor u autoridad como para hacer ese tipo de cosas – Reclamo Shuu con un tono de voz que… me sorprendía viniera de él. Se le notaba bastante alterado y molesto

-¡Maldito! Te matare si vuelves a hacer eso –Subaru se contenía, pero podía notar que lo mataba con la mirada. Haruka le abraza el brazo.

Ruko, lloraba en los brazos de Mizuki. Shion y Reiji pretendían no darse cuenta de la situación a pesar de que les molestaba.

-¡Yui-san! – Ruko corrió hacia mí con desesperación y aun con lágrimas brotando. Me abrazo y escondió su rostro en mi cuello

-¿Ruko-chan? – La llamé preocupada. Retiró su rostro de mi cuello y me miró.

-Ese chico me… me… ¡quiso manosear! – Señalo hacia el lugar donde los chicos hacían una bolita. Dirigí mi vista ahí y….

-¿Quién es? – Me acerque lo suficiente a los chicos. Ellos me miraron algo disgustados y se retiraron. En él sillón se encontraba… él.

Él chico con el que pase la mayor parte de mi vida.

Su cabello de un azul oscuro casi negro se aclaraba a las puntas y se encontraba desarreglado como de costumbre. Sus ojos de un lila más oscuro que los de Kanato, me miraban con alegría y un toque de preocupación.

Podía notar que sus ropas estaban desarregladas. Por el escenario que encontré al bajar podía suponer que paso un desastroso accidente con las chicas. "_Me alegra que al menos se preocupen por sus hermanas". _Usaba una playera verde militar con una chaqueta de cuero negra; unos vaqueros negros y botas café oscuro.

-¡Hermano! – Me lancé al sillón y lo abracé.

- Yui… –Correspondió mi abrazo. Saber que él se encontraba aquí, conmigo… era demasiado surrealista. Él siempre viajaba con papa últimamente. – Como me alegra verte—Soltó el abrazo y me sostuvo por los hombros.

- A mi igual Hermano—Sentía las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse. Me sentía más segura si mi hermano se encontraba conmigo.

-¿¡Hermano!? – Tanto los hermanos como las hermanas Sakamaki, se mostraron sorprendidos.

-Sí. Él es mi Onii-chan- Lo tome de la mano y le ayude a levantarse del sillón. El me abrazo por los hombros.

* * *

**Bueno... como les había comentado anteriormente, esta es la cosita que mantendría ocupadas a las niñas *w* jeje.**

**Realmente mis mas sinceras disculpas si no actualize pronto u.u pero la escuela me mantenía en otro rollos**

**Para compensarlas mañana comenzare los "especiales" en este uds. me comentaran de cualquier situacion y nuestras lindas y amorosas hermanas les contaran si paso o no .**

**Y me gustaría saber si les interesaría saber un poquitin de ellas owo dejen sus reviews finalmente eso es lo que me mantiene aqui :D **

**Sayonara! n.n/**


	9. Chapter 9 Confusión, Tristeza y Deseos

**OK... Holiss n.n/**

**Como lo prometi hoy es domingo uwu y aqui esta el cap... es corto pero de igual forma espero les guste nwn**

**Gracias por los reviews me alegra... Igual gracias a las que siguen mi loca historia nwn eso me hace mu feliz...**

**Ruko: Hay viene el drama *cansada****

**Yoshy: Dejame! **Sale ccorriendo y llorando****

**Ruko: Aqui el cap... espero que mi usser actualize pronto para que vean mi gran versus con Reiji ewe. Diganme... ¿Quien cren que gane? **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9.- **_Confusión, Tristeza y Deseos_**

YUI POV

- Sí. Él es mi Onii-chan—Ayude a Jell a levantarse. Él se posiciono a mi lado y me tomo de la cintura.

Las chicas me miraban sorprendidas. Los chicos… bueno ellos lo seguían viendo de forma amenazante. Ponía notar a mi hermano nervioso, la mano que me sostenía de la cintura temblaba. Para mí era algo… ¿raro?; No, la palabra correcta era, extraño. Mi hermano no solía ponerse nervioso con las chicas.

Ruko, Shion y Haruka estaban aún sorprendidas. Esta situación me daba risa. Nunca pensé ver a las hermanas de aquella forma.

-Jell ¿qué te trajo aquí? – Me solté de su agarre de forma lenta y lo tome de las manos posicionándome frente a él.

-Padre quizá de un día para otro que regresara contigo—Soltó una de mis manos para sobarse la nuca nerviosamente. –Sabes Yui, a veces no entiendo al viejo – Rió.

-No lo llames así—Lo reprendí, fingiendo estar molesta. El, solo rió más

JELL POV.

No podía decir que no me alegraba volver a ver a mi hermana, estaría miento gravemente. Mi hermana era lo mejor que pudo pasarme. Recuerdo como era cuando llegue a vivir con ellos, si ella no hubiera sido una mocosa empedernida… seguiría como en aquel entonces.

Las chicas nos miraban de la misma manera desde que ella me llamó hermano.

-Entonces… quieres decir… - Mizuki comenzó a hablar. Su voz era apenas audible.

-Que fuimos… -Shion continuo. Alzó un poco más la voz.

-Manoseadas—El rostro de Ruko era una clara expresión de impotencias, nervios y miedo.

-Por tu ¡hermano!—Haruka concluyó la "magnífica" oración con un grito que fue capaz de lastimar mis oídos.

Yui se sobresaltó un poco y se giró hacia ellas nerviosa, soltando a única mano que aun yo sostenía.

-Mi hermano no sería capaz de eso—Se colocó frente a mí. Reí internamente ante su reacción, ella debía saber que estos hermanos eran vampiros y no sería capaz de detenerlos si llegaban a intentar morderme en la yugular.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?—Mizuki la miró fijamente. Yui tuvo un momento de duda, relajo su postura y prosiguió.

- Quizás, si lo hizo. Pero, él nunca lo haría con intención—Se notaba nerviosa. Comenzó a jugar con sus manos. Las chicas tenían su vista fija en Yui – Verán, él es muy… etto… como decirlo… Tonto con las chicas – Rio de forma nerviosa. La miré atónitamente.

Pronto Ruko se acercó a Yui y la tomo de las manos manteniendo su vista en ella. Luego me dio un breve vistazo y volvió a mirarla.

-Está bien—Sonrió – Si tu confías en el, y crees que no es un pervertido… te creeré—Abrazo a Yui. Jure por un instante que su mirada se volvía fría durante unos segundos. Me negué a creer aquello.

-Tsk. Como sea, pero si vuelva a intentar algo como eso… no dudare en matarlo—Haruka aún seguía molesta. Shion asintió.

Al parecer tendría que tener mucho cuidado a partir de ahora si quería seguir viviendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mizuki, me había mostrado mi habitación. La mansión era enorme debía admitirlo.

Al entrar encontré lo que supuse sería mi uniforme sobre una cama bastante amplia. Decidí entrar al baño a tomar una ducha.

YUI POV

Estaba emocionada. Tener a mi hermano conmigo sería bueno. Si algo me llegara a pasar él podría protegerme.

Reiji dijo que todos debíamos estar en nuestras respectivas habitaciones hasta que la cena estuviera lista. Saque el diario de papa.

"_Nada aun"_ Estaba desconcertada. Quería saber si aquello era cierto.

Me acosté en la cama mirando hacia el techo. Sentí como alguien se acostaba al otro lado de la cama.

-Yui-san – Susurro. Era Ruko.

-¿Qué sucede?—Me gire hacia ella. Se veía preocupada

-Mi… Mi hermano, Ayato. ¿Te hizo algo? – En su mirada podía ver tristeza. Tomo una de mis manos. Su piel era cálida en comparación con la de su hermano. No sabía que contestarle. Se acercó más a mí, ella se encontraba de costado. – Dime la verdad

- Bueno…él—Desvié la mirada. Sentí pronto como sus brazos me rodearon.

-Perdónalo—Susurro. Su aliento dio contra mi estómago—Él… él, es bueno. Solo que… - Pronto un sentimiento cálido pero para nada agradable se instaló en mi pecho. Sobre mi estómago caigan lagrimas – Lo siento… Yui. Pero… - Su cabeza seguía en mi estómago. Sin pensarlo, la abrase.

-Tranquila, Ruko-chan –Acaricie su cabeza para tranquilizarla.

Pasado un rato se levantó. La mire, su rostro seguía húmedo por las lágrimas. Sus ojos estaban rojos. Comprendí entonces, que no importa si eres humano o no. Siempre, habrá sucesos felices y tristes que te marcaran.

-Estoy bien, Gracias – Me dedico una sonrisa. Saco del bolsillo de su short algo rosa que pronto reconocí como mi celular. – Ten, lo he reparado. A veces Subaru no… piensa lo que hace—Me tendió el aparato. Lo tome – Nos vemos en la cena… y, gracias… otra vez – Salió de mi habitación con la alegría que suele caracterizarla.

Después de que se fue. Decidí dormir.

-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*.-*-.*-.*-.*-.*.*-.*-.*-.*-

LUCY POV

Espero verlos pronto, queridos hermanos. Mire a través del ventanal.

Mirar el cielo nocturno me recordaba bastante a ellos.

Ambos pretendían no tener alma, pero la persona indicada aprenderá a verlo de otra forma. Lo comprenderá y vera que dentro de toda aquella coraza que pretende ser vacía y sin corazón, hay algo hermoso y lleno de sentimientos.

Suspire. Me aleje del ventanal.

Paris, el dichoso lugar del amor. Lugar que solo trae malos recuerdos a mi hermana Haruka. En donde encontró el amor, pero también fue traicionada por el mismo.

La noche era tranquila. Me senté al lado de una lámpara y comencé a leer. Pronto Isa se acurruco al lado del mueble.

Ya falta poco para volver no te preocupes. Como respuesta recibí un ronroneo. Reí mientras leía el libro. Y de esa forma llego un hermoso amanecer.

Desearía poder volver con ustedes y ver esto, como solíamos hacer cuando éramos niños. Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla silenciosa.

* * *

**Bueno ya me estabilize emocionalmente... Hasta aqui el cap**

**En el proximo veremos el versus por la comida n.n Hasta entonces...**

****Saca unos pocky** Les dejare esto para que jueguen con algono de los hermanos Sakamaki nwn **


	10. Chapter 10 Ruko vs Reiji

**OK... Holiss n.n/**

**Se que me demore en actualizar... pero, aqui les traigo otro capitulo. No entra mucho en el tema, pero queria que vieran un poquito mas la relacion de los hermanos :3 **

**Para recompensar la demora en actualizar este cap es mas largo que los anteriores ;3 Espero que lo disfruten.**

_**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:**_

**Shion Sakamaki: Ruko: No que lo digas, eso fue lo mas horrible que me pudo pasar. Sin mencionar que en este capitulo tendré que cocinar para él **se sonroja** . Y si... ya quiero a mi enana :3**

**pt: waaa! J te extrañoooo muchoo! no tengo con quien hablar de los estrenos anime en la escuela D: Igualmente saludos**

* * *

CAPITULO 10.- ¡**_Versus de comida! En esta ocasión… Ruko vs Reiji_**

SHUU POV.

Reiji nos llamó para la cena. Solo bajaba para no tener que escuchar sus estupideces sobre los modales. Además Ruko se veía bastante animada ante el concurso, y si no bajaba sería un dolor de muelas.

Me dirigí al comedor con calma. Una vez llegue me senté en mi lugar de costumbre, entre Shion y Haruka. Frente a mise encontraba una Ruko muy emocionada acomodando la mesa

Pronto llegaron los demás. La mesa era grande, era aproximadamente para dieciséis personas. Me recosté en el asiento escuchando el suave sonido de los violines.

-Shuu-san—Logré escuchar un susurro, lo ignore – ¡Shuu-san!—La voz comenzó a hacerse molesta, solté un ligero gruñido—¡Shuu-san!—No logre contestar ya que en ese mismo momento caí al suelo de sentón. Abrí los ojos lentamente apoyando mis manos en el suelo. Shion me miraba molesta, sin decir nada me levante.

-¿Por qué fue eso?—Acerqué mi silla y me senté nuevamente, cruzándome de brazos.

-Me ignorabas, si no lo hacía no aprenderías a prestarme más atención—Se giró hacia mí y me giño un ojo. Suspiré –Además, deberías proteger más a tu hermana. Quiero decir, acaba de llegar un chico a la mansión—La mire de reojo." _¿A donde quería ir con eso?" _–Podría perder el control en cualquier momento, ¿lo sabes cierto? – Asentí. Shion y yo siempre fuimos bastante unidos, si no hubiera sido por ella posiblemente aquel regalo departe de Edgar hubiera desaparecido.

Ella al igual que yo perdió algo importante. Es bastante parecida Mizuki y a mí hasta cierto punto. Sin pensarlo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

HARUKA POV

Bajaba las escaleras hacia el comedor junto a Subaru. Siempre era igual, los viajes eras silenciosos. Suspire.

-Subaru-kun—Jale la manga de su chaqueta para captar su atención

-¿Qué sucede?—No me dirigió la mirada, seguía viendo hacia los ventanales perdido en su mundo.

-Tú… crees… que… -No pude continuar. Mi hermano me dirigió una mirada fría. Lo evite. Comenzó a jugar con mis manos haciendo notar mi nerviosismo.

-No. Sabes que nunca podría hacer algo así—Su mirada se enterneció—Haruka, sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti ¿cierto?—Sabía que mi hermano sufrió demasiado desde pequeño, siempre tuvo que tranquilizar a mamá en sus crisis. Pero además de eso, tenía que cuidarme.

-Si—Fue un susurro apenas audible. No podía hablar, sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría. Pronto sentí como unos brazos me rodearon.

-Si quieres hacerlo, hazlo—Susurro en mi oreja derecha. Respondí a su abrazo. Él sabía que quería hacer, siempre me era imposible mentirle. Lloré. Escondí mi cara en su pecho como un bebe que necesita a su madre.

Nunca pude entender porque mi madre, nuestra madre; nunca me quiso. Cada vez que me veía gritaba desesperada, fue incluso capaz de separar a Subaru de mí y decir que me odiaba.

**_**FLASHBACK**_**

_Tenía apenas unos cuatro años. Jugaba en los jardines mientras mi hermano me miraba sentado en una de las bancas._

_-Haruka, ¿quieres conocer a mamá?—Me pregunto mientras me acercaba a él. Asentí._

_-Si—Subaru tomó mi mano y me encamino hacia lo que parecía una torre. _

_-Suba-nii—Le llamé. Se giró hacia mí y me miro algo preocupado._

_-¿Mamá es como Rapunzel?—Lo miré atentamente. Logré notar como se puso nervioso._

_-Supongo que sí. Después de todo sigue esperando quien logre sacarla de su encierro—Intentó animarme. Pero incluso él no era capaz de creer lo que acaba de decir._

_Cuando entramos en la torre Subaru saco una llave y con ella abrió una reja. Subimos unas cuantas escaleras y llegamos a lo que parecía un cuarto. Cuando la miré por primera vez pensé que era un ángel._

_Su cabello blanco caía con gracia desde sus hombros hasta por debajo de sus caderas. Sus ojos de un rojo carmesí a pesar de notarse vacíos lucían hermosos. Su vestido era blanco con un patrón de rombos conectado a su collar. Al ver a Subaru se acercó rápidamente a abrazarlo._

_Cuando me miró su rostro se volvió a uno aterrado. Observo como me escondía tras Subaru y pronto esa mirada que no reflejaba nada, mostro odio._

_-¡Aléjate él!—Me empujó bruscamente. Subaru intento ayudarme pero Christa lo tomo de los hombros—Déjala Subaru. No es bueno que estés cerca de ella_

_-¿Mamá?—Me levante con un poco de dificultad._

_-¡CALLATE! YO NO SOY TU MADRE—Pronto comenzó a gritar. Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse –TE ODIO. A TI Y A TU PADRE. ALEJATE DE MI HIJO—Ignoro por completo a Subaru quien trataba de tranquilizarla. Sin pensarlo más me fui de aquel lugar, lloraba. No podía creer lo que mi propia madre acababa de decirme ""TE ODIO…"" _

**_**FIN FLASHBACK**_**

-Tranquila, Haruka—Levante mi rostro y mire a Subaru. Le dedique una sonrisa, misma que él me regreso—Sera mejor que bajemos pronto. No quiero pensar cómo se pondrá Ruko si no nos ve ahí. Tsk—Se me adelantó. Aparentaba molestarse pero sabía que realmente le gustaba ver de esa forma a Ruko.

Bajamos al comedor donde ya se encontraban todos.

-Vaya. Hasta que deciden bajar—Nos recibió Ruko con fingido regaño. Nos sonrió e invitó a sentar

-¿Y Reiji?—Le pregunte. Me parecía raro que no estuviera con ella.

-Está preparando el orden de los platillos—Asentí. Mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento.

Después de un rato apareció Reiji y se colocó al lado de Ruko.

-Como bien saben. Esta noche la hacemos una vez al mes al igual que la cena familiar—Ruko lo miraba cansada.

-Ya lo sabemos Reiji. Sin más aquí los alimento que deberán degustar esta magnífica noche—Interrumpió a Reiji a su manera, lo cual nos dio risa a la mayoría. Reiji suspiro cansado y acomodo sus lentes. Pronto aparecieron dos carritos con la comida del lado de Ruko y de Reiji—Bien. Ya que tenemos un invitado nuevo, he decidido hacer mis especialidades. Crema de zanahoria con trocitos de pan de ajo tostado. Lasaña a la boloñesa con queso y finalmente brownies de café con chocolate y nuez – Descubrió los platillos de forma que el aroma de la comida llenó todo la habitación.

-Ruko-chan huele bastante bien—Elogio Mizuki. Ruko le agradeció.

-Yo también he decidido preparar algo especial—Miro de reojo a Ruko de forma desafiante—Mis platillos serán…

-Como sea. Que comience la degustación—Ruko volvió a interrumpir a Reiji y comenzó a servir los platillos. Reiji la miro mal por un momento pero pronto recobro la "compostura"

RUKO POV.

Me encantaba molestar a Reiji de esa forma. Ver su cara molesta era tan divertido. Serví los platillos a todos mis hermanos y a Yui y Jell.

-Itadakimasu—Todos comenzaron a comer. Mis platillos, me sentía nerviosa. No sabía si me había pasado de sal o estaba muy simple la lasaña. Si al pan de ajo le eche demasiado o no se sentía. Si al brownies le falto chocolate. Probé la crema de zanahoria.

-Vaya esto te quedo bastante bien Ruko—Comento Shion

-Tienes razón, está bastante bien—Prosiguió Subaru. Un leve sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas

-Etto… Gracias—Seguí comiendo. Yui y Jell no comentaron nada, pero con solo verlo podía decir que les gustó.

Reiji pronto coloco sus platillos de igual forma. Frente a mi estaba una crema de espárragos decorado con apio y una rodaja de champiñón

-Ruko y yo quedamos en que serían cremas en la entrada, pastas para la comida y postres a elección—Se sentó nuevamente y me miro con arrogancia. Ciertamente Reiji era bastante bueno en la cocina, pero eso no quita que una mujer no pueda superarlo ¿cierto?

Todos probamos la crema. A decir verdad la crema tenía una buena textura, pero en sabor estaba algo pasada de sal y le faltó un poco más de crema.

-Reiji-san. Solo como dulce, sabes que detesto lo salado. Nee~ ¿Teddy?—Kanato fue el primero en criticar la crema.

_"Vaya… Reiji cometió un error, eso es nuevo_"

-Si de por si no me gustan los espárragos. Ahora menos—Mizuki lo miró seriamente **((imagine chibi aquí (¬3¬))).**

-Qué tal si pasamos a las pastas—Sugerí nerviosa. Reiji me miraba fijamente, juraba que quería matarme. Todos asintieron. Les serví la lasaña.

Seguimos comiendo con total tranquilidad. Haruka me miró y pregunto:

-¿Esto que esta sobre la lasaña que es?—Señalo un polvo blanco

-Eso, es la droga de Shuu**—**Todos le dirigieron una mirada fría a Shuu. Reí escandalosamente. Todos volvieron su atención a mí –No es cierto, es queso parmesano—Ahora la que recibió esas miradas fui yo.** _((Jejeje esa Ruko de loquisha xD))_**

-Onee-chan~ Esta lasaña te quedo estupenda—Mi gire hacia Raito y lo mire seriamente **_((Inserte chibi))_ **-¿Quién eres tú?

-Vamos, que no quieras reconocerme como tu hermano no significa que deje de serlo—Terminamos y Reiji nos sirvió macarrones -Macarrones~

Los macarrones… resultaron estar algo crudos y pasados de sal.

-Reiji, el tener a una chica a tu lado en la cocina te distrae—Mizuki lo reprendió aun con una mirada seria pero al mismo tiempo aburrida**_ (Otro chibi xD) _**

-¡Claro que no!—Reiji se levantó de la silla alterado, en sus mejillas se podía notar un ligero rubor.

-Entonces…. ¿Por qué te sonrojas?—Ataco Mizuki –Si, sabes que eso iría en contra de tu valiosa moral ¿no? Después de todo son tus hermanas –Su voz era calmada, pero conociendo a Mizuki se estaba muriendo de la risa por dentro.

YUI POV.

Ante lo que Mizuki dijo, Reiji-san no pudo contestar.

-Terminemos con esto. Mañana tenemos que ir al instituto—Se acomodó nuevamente en su lugar. Mizuki dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Ruko se veía más alegre que en aquel momento en mi habitación. De hecho todos se veían más animados. Miré a mi hermano de reojo, a pesar de estar a mi lado no me hablaba mucho.

-Jell—susurré mientras comía.

-¿Qué sucede Yui?—Termino la lasaña y decidió saltarse los macarrones.

-Sé que quizás estés cansado por el largo viaja, pero ¿podrías hablar conmigo más tarde?—Esperé la respuesta con cierta impaciencia.

-Está bien Yui, necesito preguntarte algo—Reiji apareció tras nuestro y coloco dos platos con postres.

-Se, que la comida no fue mi fuerte en esta velada—Miró a Ruko fijamente.

-¿Qué?—Lo miró sin entender el por qué. Reí levemente.

-He preparado un flan clásico, que lo disfruten – Probé un poco del flan. _"Delicioso" _Todos se veían igual.

-Vaya, esto si esta bueno. Reiji-san –Dijo Kanato, abrazando a Teddy.

-Tienes razón Kanato, esto es lo mejor que preparaste esta noche—Comento Shion mientras tomaba otro bocado del flan.

-Gracias—Acomodo sus lentes. Ruko comía animadamente el flan.

-Reiji, te luciste con el flan. Es dulce pero no por eso empalagoso – Logre ver como Kanato y Ruko se servían más flan.

-Ruko, Kanato; muestren los modales en el comedor—Los regaño, mientras los regresaba a sus lugares—Bien, Ruko tú sigues.

-¡Claro, comandante!—Imitó a un soldado y se dirigió a su carrito marchando. Sirvió los platillos de la misma manera—Disfruten – Hizo una reverencia frente a Reiji.

JELL POV

Podía notar en esta ocasión que la mayoría de las hermanas demostraban una gran afición al chocolate.

Mizuki, miraba el plato ansiosa; Haruka fingía no prestarle mucha atención, pero su mirada viajaba de su hermano a su plato; Shion mantenía su rostro serio, pero pude notar como un mechón de su cabello se alzó como la cola de un perro.

-Disfruten—Ruko hizo una reverencia frente a Reiji y se dirigió a su lugar

Mire mi plato. La presentación era apetitosa, además del brownie colocó unas cuantas láminas de chocolate y una ramita de menta. Lo probé.

-Cierto, traeré la bebida—Comento Ruko y desapareció tras la puerta. Rato después regreso con una jarra de agua. —Es sangría, Reiji y yo olvidamos servirla con las pastas—Sin demora, Comenzó a servirlo en las copas.

Una vez terminamos, Mizuki se levantó de su silla y miro a Ruko y a Reiji.

-Es hora del veredicto. Si nos permiten un momento a solas—Ambos asintieron y salieron del comedor—Bien, quien creen que debería ganar. Reiji fue un caos en los primeros platillos, pero nos encontramos con un flan casero hecho a la perfección.

-Tienes razón—Intervino Haruka—Por otro lado, Ruko nos mostró una excelencia ejemplar desde el inicio. Los brownies estuvieron bastante buenos ¿Cierto Subaru?

-Sí. No soy bueno con respecto a la comida, pero tengamos en cuenta lo siguiente. El perdedor se encargara de la casa por un mes, es decir, hasta la siguiente competencia—Las chicas lo miraron algo sorprendidas— ¿No creen que Reiji merece un respiro?

-Subaru tiene razón el Otaku vajillas debería descansar un poco, quizás así se relaje—Ayato se levantó

-Si, quizás sea cierto. Pero justo en este momento no podemos dejarnos doblegar por la lastima. Este concurso se juzga por las habilidades culinarias—Contradijo Mizuki—Reiji mismo lo dijo, es por eso que la vez pasada dejo como perdedor a Ayato—Se encogió de hombros

Miraba a estos hermanos y a simple vista podían pasar como simples humanos.

-¿No gane por culpa de ese ¡megane!?—Ayato golpeó la mesa, causando un sonido sordo

-De todas formas… Subaru cocina mejor que tu—Kanato lo miro burlonamente. —Nee ¿Teddy?

-¡Oee! Por lo menos lo intente no como cierto vampiro mimado que no quiso participar—Se acercó al peli-lila con arrogancia y burla

-¡Cállate cabeza de Takoyaki!—Kanato le lanzo un poco de lasaña en la cara. Ayato estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo pero Haruka lo detuvo.

-Si lo haces, ya sabes cómo se pondrá Ruko ¿Cierto?—Ayato bajo el trozo de comida

-Te salvaste niño—Se sentó frustrado en la silla.

-Bueno… entonces… que el ganador lo escojan Jell y Yui—Propuso Shuu.

-¿Nosotros?—Preguntamos al unísmo todos asintieron. Mire a Yui nervioso, solo para encontrarla igual que yo

-A mí me gusto la comida de Ruko—desvió la mirada

-A mi igual, fue más comestible que la de Reiji—Comente serio.

-Fufufu~ ¿Eso quiere decir que te comerías a mi linda hermanita?—El castaño, Raito me miro divertido.

-E-Eso no fue lo que dije—Desvié la mirada mientras sentía mis mejillas arder

-Bien… entonces, la ganadora es Ruko. Chicos ya pueden pasar—Pronto entraron los mencionados—Lamento decirte esto Reiji. Puede que seas el mejor cocinero cuando se trata de cenas formales, pero en esta ocasión el compartir la cocina con una chica no te ayudo demasiado. Por lo tanto nuestra ganadora este mes es… ¡Ruko!—Ruko salto de alegría, mientras Reiji se mostraba furioso.

-¡Wii! Te gane Reiji, pero… ¿sin rencores?—Le tendió la mano a Reiji, quien le miro con desconfianza y finalmente acepto.

-No te confíes, la próxima vez te ganare—Podía notar su tono de vos amenazante

-Definitivamente quiero verlo—Ruko lo miro divertida

-Sé que mi hermana puede llegar a ser muy dulce… pero no te fíes de eso—Sentí como alguien me susurro aquello al oído, pero no pude verlo.

_"¿A qué se refería con eso?" _

* * *

**Ruko: Dejando fuera la emocion de ver nuevamente a mi hermana. Me despido nwn/**

**Yoshy: Y luego yo soy la sentimental ¬¬**

**Ruko: ¡Calla! **Se sonroja****

**Yoshy:Espero les haya gustado. Disculpen si no es divertido... simplemente no me sale escribir chusco u.u**

**Fuera de eso, espero sus reviews, no sean malas uwu, sino siento que no les esta gustando :'v**

**Ja nee! (nwn)/**


	11. AVISOO! NUEVAMENTE

**Hola nuevamente.. solo paso por aqui rápidamente... Les aviso deje los links en mi perfil quien guste adelante n.n sin mas desaparecere en las sombras**

**Matta nee n.n/**


End file.
